Georgie Hudson
by Fire-In-The-Fly
Summary: When Georgie Hudson was kicked out by her Dad who was fed up with her constant rebellion, she was sent to go and live with her Mom and brother Finn in Ohio. While she was there Georgie didn't expect to find much, a few friends and thats about it. Never did she expect to find a new family. Let alone love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So this is my first story. It's rated M at the minute solely because of drug use but Im sure later on in the story there will be something else ;) Better safe than sorry eh. Anyway I have an idea where I want to go with it but so far I've just been enjoying writing it. Enjoy! -A**

It was official. This day was the worst first day she had ever had, and it was only 8 AM. To any outside viewer looking on at sad scene that was playing out in front of their eyes, it would look like a 17-year-old girl covered in grease and oil attempting to fix an already withering truck. And being unsuccessful while doing it.

Georgie Hudson was on her way to her first day of Junior Year in a new school. Now this wasn't her first, first day. Not by a long shot. In the past two years since beginning High School, this was Georgie's fourth school. Moving every couple of months because of being kicked out was a sure way to get her Dad and step-mom to hate her. From damaging school property and getting into fights to stealing and doing drugs Georgie was a perfect example of a troubled teen. _Acting out_ , some called it. S _he's going through a phase_ , some said.

Only when she was diagnosed with ADHD did people start listening.

Now don't get me wrong there was more to it than just the ADHD. Maybe part of it was the drunken mess of a Father that she lived with. Maybe it was the fact that she believed that there was literally no point in even trying anymore because something would happen that would get her shipped off and out, yet again. Anyway, the ADHD had an impact from an early age on Georgie's education. She was distracted in class and was failing everything.

This caused her to be held back a year and any friends that she'd had soon wanted nothing to do with her causing Georgie to find herself being very lonely. So lonely in fact that in early high school she got in with the wrong crowd purely so that she could just have a group of friends. She was desperate and they were there. Bad habits were picked up from them and Georgie was constantly in trouble but she began to relish in it. It excited her. However, those bad habits and excitement caused her to get kicked out of every school she went to.

Fed up with the constant rebellion and need to move about, her Father soon gave up and sent her to go and live with her Mom and half-brother Finn. With no choice Georgie packed her bags and moved to the other side of the country.

Living with her Mom was already set out to be a car crash before she even left her old house. See they didn't get along. At all. Georgie wasn't sure what it was exactly that made her mom hate her so much but she wasn't blind. Her half-brother Finn was clearly the favorite of the two of them, so saying it was their different dads was probably somewhere along the right track. Georgie was a mistake you see. In her mother's eyes anyway. She'd had Georgie on October the first a year before Finn was born and from the minute she about and kicking, Carol hadn't wanted anything to do with her. Tossed into the arms of her drunken father, Georgie ended up growing up in Arizona and she'd stayed there ever since flitting between schools. Until now.

Finn wasn't as bad as her mom. On the rare occasion when she would visit for the holidays or whenever her dad needed a week or so to go extra hard on the booze, (more so than usual) he would just sit there and watched as her mom delivered a verbal beatdown to her for minor things. However, they had their moment together when it was almost like they were normal siblings. She saw a different version to both of them than the rest of the world probably did, and it wasn't the nice version like when you go and visit your grandparents and act like a literal saint the whole time.

However, it had been at least three years since shed seen either of them. Georgie had a feeling that by now Finn was probably star quarterback, popular of course, have a cute girlfriend who was by any chance the head cheerleader. Everything was probably set out for him on a silver platter ready for him to dive in and take what he wanted. So, when she arrived at the Hudson residence, Georgie was unsurprised to be greeted with fake smiles and an awkward hug from Finn. To be honest she wouldn't have expected anything less so at least they were consistent.

An early night in a bare room and Georgie was up and out of the house before 7:30AM on the Monday morning before anyone else in the house was around. She told herself it was easier this way.

Now here she was barely 20 minutes down the road and her rusty old truck that she'd brought with her from Arizona had already given up.

"C'mon girl," Georgie encouraged the truck while attempting to get it running again. "Not now. Not today." A few weaker splutters came out of the truck before Georgie eventually gave up.

"God damnit!" She shouted to no one in particular as she punched the side of her truck if it would help. Actually, it just hurt like a bitch and left her with split knuckles on one hand. She stood at the door debating what to do and also half hoping that her truck would magically start up. However, with moments passing without this happening, Georgie pulled her phone out of her back pocket of her jeans and read the time as 8:34, she knew she needed to go now or she would be late.

Deciding that she'd deal with her truck after school, Georgie walked round her car to slam the hood shut with more force than was probably necessary but the damn thing was already dying so what the hell. She grabbed her skateboard from the backseat and threw it on the ground with a foot on it to keep it steady and then scraped her long dirty blonde hair up into a ponytail and quickly shoved her snapback that she was previously wearing into her rucksack. If she was going to get there at even a reasonable time this was the only way.

* * *

Twenty-Eight minutes later Georgie was sprinting up the front steps of her new high school two at a time skateboard in hand. Only when she barged through the front doors did it actually dawn on her that she didn't actually even have a timetable yet and also, she hadn't a clue in hell where she was meant to be going.

"Hey," She blurted out to a guy in a wheelchair and vest that was going past her. "Uh, do you know where the reception is?"

He spun around looking unsure if she was speaking to him or not. After looking behind him to see if there was anyone there and turning back to Georgie to see her staring at him with an impatient look on her face he stammered out, "Oh, um yeah up the hall to the right you can't miss it."

"Thanks." She said looking at him once more and then started off down said hall. As she passed the bathroom she could almost swear she could her two-people singing.

Once inside the office, Georgie walked up to the front desk and cleared her throat expecting the middle-aged woman sat there to look up. However, moments passed and she was still looking at her computer screen oblivious to Georgie standing in front. Spotting a bell on the desk, Georgie awkwardly stretched out her hand to tap it. Only then did the woman slowly drag her eyes away from the screen to look at Georgie.

"Hi, can I help?" She droned out looking bored.

"Um, yeah," Georgie replied. "I'm new here, starting my Junior year. Names Georgie Hudson, I was told to come here to get my schedule and other information." At this the woman leapt up and stepped over to a filing cabinet filled with paperwork.

" Ah yes." The woman called looking down at the bulky file in her hand." Georgie Hudson. Any relation to Finn Hudson perhaps?" She questioned with curios look.

"Brother" Georgie nodded stiffly.

"Lovely. If you would take a seat over there," The woman said pointing opposite her to a sofa currently occupied by a teenage boy while handing Georgie her file."Principle Figgins will be right with you."

Nodding and taking the offered file, Georgie made her way over to the sofa. She knew that this conversation with the principle was going to be interesting. They always were. _This is a fresh start, a clean slate, they_ would say while silently wondering how long she would last.

Lost in thought Georgie failed to notice the Blonde boy looking at her with his teeth bared.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I prefer it shaken not stirred." The boy repeated, expecting a laugh from Georgie.

"Dude. Your mouth is huge," Georgie exclaimed with wide eyes." but seriously, was that supposed to be Sean Connery because that was awful."

"Too much teeth?" He winced

Georgie nodded, "Yeah man, way too much"

The guy turned in the seat to face her more, excited that someone was finally responding to his impressions. "Like this?" He asked, baring his teeth a little less.

"Hm," Georgie replied leaning in slightly to get a better look, "maybe a little more...yeah perfect."

Anyone looking in through the glass windows would have had a hard time figuring out what was going on in the room. A friend inspecting another friend's teeth for food perhaps? There was no chance in hell that anyone would have guessed that it's two people that just met each other trying to get a Sean Connery impression right. No one sane anyway.

"Miss Hudson" A male voice called from inside the next room.

"Wish me luck." Georgie sighed, rising from the comfortable sofa.

"Good luck." The boy said looking confused as to why she would need luck, but not questioning it as she walked away from him and into the office.

Here we go.

* * *

There was something about being in a principles office that always made Georgie slightly uncomfortable. Normally it was the hardened seats or the multiple inspirational posters on the walls with people smiling like all their problems in the world were solved by simply following the advice _Laugh, Live, Learn._ This office however, made being in it uncomfortable by the fact that as soon as she walked in, Georgie felt like she was breathing in years of dried, dead skin that had been festering in the cracks and corners.

"Georgie Hudson," Principle Figgins read of the file in a monotonous voice, " Brother of teen football star slash captain of the football team slash glee club member slash all around savior of this underperforming average American high school."

Georgie's eyes narrowed "Uhh wh-"

"Quite the teen misfit I see," Figgins interrupted before Georgie could say anything. "Well I hope you know that in this school we do not tolerate any of that buisness. No,no,no none of that here."

Biting her tongue to stop a snort coming out, Georgie nodded.

Figgins continued, "Based on your track record, I will be placing you under a three-day probation period where if you, as the kids say these days, mess up I will have to reconsider your freedom and even your place at this school. I'm aware that ADHD is something that you suffer with and you will have weekly meetings with our lovely guidance counselor Miss Pillsbury. You may go."

Georgie nodded, expecting something like this to happen "I understand, thank you."

As she left the office the blonde boy from earlier passed her heading the way she had just come from."Sam," he blurted out, looking at her.

Catching on that he was tell her his name, Georgie nodded. "I'll know who to send people to for mediocre impressions now Sam, thanks"

He let out an awkward laugh while walking backwards into the office. Georgie let out a single loud laugh at seeing him catch himself on the door and flapping about thinking it was a person.

* * *

Once she'd gotten her schedule, locker number and combo Georgie left the office in search of her new locker to kill time before her second period started. She figured she could get away with skipping the rest of her first period since it only had 15 minutes left by then.

After eventually finding her locker after 10 minutes of wandering around, Georgie out a quiet little cheer that she didn't have a bottom locker. With her height of an average 5"6 it would have been a nightmare. She opened it up and shoved her skateboard in just as the bell rang.

Floods of people came rushing out of classrooms on all sides chatting loudly with all their friends. Georgie wondered if that would ever be her, surrounded by a group of friends talking animatedly about something or other. Probably not though, not with her people skills and track record.

Georgie looked down at the schedule in her and realized that not only did she have Spanish next but she also had no idea where room 37 was meaning she would have to ask someone.

"Excuse me you're leaning on my locker." Came a chirpy voice from beside her.

Georgie turned to see a short girl with brown hair and a black and white polka dot sweater staring at her.

"Oh, my bad." She said moving out the way

"Are you new here I haven't seen you around before?" The short girl asked her.

Georgie nodded, "Yeah, it's my first day."

"My name is Rachel Berry but you probably already knew that, I'm quite well known around here," The girl started blabbering out. " I can show you around at lunch is you would like, maybe you could even tryout for Glee club. It's amazing. As long as you can sing you're in. You know we got to sectionals last year. Unfortunately, we didn't win though but I'm pretty sure that my rendition of the classic 'Don't rain on My Parade' by the one and only Miss Barbra Streisand was one of the saviors of that entire night. I can't beli-"

"Hey, um I have to get to class, do you know where room 37 is?" Georgie interrupted starting to get impatient. She was pretty sure that the girl Rachel didn't have any plans of stopping talking at her. Most of it just went straight over her head apart from the words Glee club. Somehow, she had already heard about that club twice in less that 20 minutes now. Knowing that Finn was a part of it as well almost made her interested in finding out what it actually was. Almost.

"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. "I also have that class now, we can walk together!" She started leading the way up the hall picking up where she left off on her ramble.

Georgie let out a slight groan. "Look, you're nice and everything but do you have to talk so much? If you carry on like this I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass on that tour" she said bluntly.

Rachel let out a small huff at the honest girl " I guess not," As if she had forgotten about the last ten seconds she cheerfully started up again as we reached a door with the number '37' and a bunch of laminated sombreros on it " Here we are! Now Mr. Schue is great. He teaches the Glee club. Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy," Georgie smirked.

Rachel nodded uncomfortably and walked in to take her seat in the room. Georgie lingered back a bit at the desk at the front of the room to let this 'Mr. Schuester' know who she was.

"My name is Georgie Hudson, I'm new." She said to the teacher as he looked over to her.

At this Rachels head snapped over to where Georgie was stood, realizing who she was.

"Ah yes, Finn mentioned his sister would be joining us soon. Why don't you wait until the rest of the class gets here and you can introduce yourself?" He offered with a warm smile.

"Sure" Georgie shrugged, standing back to let other people filter into the room. She noticed the guy in the wheelchair from earlier roll in being pushed by a skinny guy with a scarf around his neck.

Everything was going well until Finn walked in. Georgie felt her breath catch in her throat and she started to panic slightly but she covered it up. Anyone looking at her would have thought she just looked indifferent. He wore a gaping expression so was clearly as shocked as she was. He must have not expecting her to be in one of his classes so soon.

"Hi," Finn said walking up to her not looking her in the eyes. " First class?"

"Yep." She replied with a stony expression.

"Cool"

"Yep"

As the awkward exchange went down, all eyes in the class were on the pair as everyone was now sat in their seats. When Finn finally sat down, Georgie let out a small breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, class this is our new student Georgie Hudson" Mr. Schuester began. Anybody that wasn't really paying attention sure, was now. Georgie came to the conclusion that her theory about Finn being hot shit around here was true. "Georgie why don't you tell us about yourself." He encouraged.

"Uh yeah okay," She said casually, looking up at the ceiling. By now she should have been used to this part from the amount of times that she'd done it. Somehow this time was different. " I just moved here from Arizona, I like long walks on the beach and one time I accidently poured coffee all over Ryan Reynolds while in line to buy a taco. It's up to you to figure out which one is the lie." She ended with finger guns and a wink towards the class.

The class let out low chuckles at her introduction. "Thank you for that miss Hudson," Mr. Schuester said with a small smile on his face. "Now please take the desk over there next to Miss Lopez. "As he said this he pointed towards a Latina girl in a cheerleading uniform at the back with a spare desk next to her.

Georgie found herself staring at the girl as she walked down the aisle towards the back. Her full lips, dark eyes and tan skin was enough to make anyone stare.

It was no secret to the people that knew Georgie that she was bisexual. She had never seen the point of making a big deal about it and just told people casually in conversations that yes, she liked girls the same way she liked boys. If not better. Most were accepting but Georgie wasn't bothered by people that weren't like her Dad. They weren't going to change her. They couldn't so they might as well stop trying. As result she never had any problems with showing her true feelings and if she wanted to flirt with someone in the middle of a hall, boy or girl, she would do so.

Once she was sat down, the Latina turned to her with a smirk on her face and said " I gotta say, when I heard there was another Hudson coming to town, I was expecting another gravy sack, tree trunk to come strutting through the doors with a football in their hand while singing an outdated showtune but I'll be honest with you, you're definitely not what I was expecting."

Unable to get a read on the girl, she stared at Georgie trying to gauge what her reaction would be to her blatantly insulting her brother. She sure wasn't like Finn and judging by the award worthy conversation for Most Awkward Reunion of the Year, they didn't seem to like one another very much.

Georgie had a feeling this this was some kind of test of the girl's. "Well sorry to disappoint. If I knew what a showtune was I'm sure I could sing one for you but other than that I'm afraid I'm all out of ideas." Georgie quipped in a low voice, facing forward and not moving her eyes from the front until she had finished speaking. She dragged her eyes over to the girl next to her who still had that smirk on her face but now looked as if she was trying not to laugh. Georgie noticed the name _Santana_ written in small writing at the top of her page. Santana looked between shocked and amused at the quick and witty response that Georgie had just given her, as if she hadn't expected her to reply so casually.

"Hm, interesting." Santana muttered, eyes still on Georgie. She was a mystery to everyone here. If she was Finns sister how come she hadn't grown up with him? Were they twins? They didn't look like twins. And if they weren't how come she is in the same grade? Also, how come she lived in a different state? Why didn't they seem to like each other? Why was she here now? There were so many unanswered questions surrounding this new girl and Santana was determined to find out more. Something about Georgie intrigued her.

Other than their last name Santana didn't see any resemblance between the two siblings at all. Finn was Finn; awkwardly tall, brown hair, uncoordinated enough to make him seem slightly drunk in his movements at all times, and his face only had one expression. Confused. Georgie on the other hand, she had long, straight dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and she somehow had one of those faces where you wouldn't be able to guess her emotion unless she wanted you too. Santanna had been unable to take her eyes off of her ever since she had walked in the room.

Georgie sighed. So this was it, she was officially in her fifth school. Her eyes were focused on the clock at the front of the room as she silently wondered how long she would last this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Enjoy :)**

The second the bell rang to signify the end of the period, Rachel was at Georgie's side again.

"So, you're Finn's sister! Why didn't you mention before? He's my boyfriend, we can all eat lunch together and-"

As soon as those words came out of Rachels mouth, Georgie felt a sudden urge to get the hell out of there. If Finn was Rachel's boyfriend it was likely that he was waiting for her right now at the front of the room, ready to go to break. Georgie flickered her eyes to the front to have her suspicions confirmed.

Interrupting Rachel yet again, Georgie quickly mumbled out a "I gotta go." and sped out of the door. If there was any chance that she could avoid Finn throughout the day she would. She knew at some point they were going to have to have 'The Conversation'. The one where Finn would try and make up some excuse for the things that had happened in the past, and pretend as if everything was ok. Georgie wasn't going to do that. It would take more than a simple ' _There was nothing I could do'_ or a ' _I'm sorry, but you brought it on yourself'_ to make up for everything.

Figuring that since she hadn't really had the chance to make any friends yet and she'd just ran away from the one person that was actually trying to be friends with her, Georgie decided to try and search for the dance studios in the school.

One way that she'd learnt to cope with her ADHD was to let out her emotion through dance. She'd always loved it and since finding out that it was one of the only things that she could find herself properly focused on, Georgie could regularly be found in dance studios at whatever school she was at. The part that she loved the most about it was that she didn't need to think. She could just let herself go and she could get lost in the music and choreography for hours on end. Without dance to use as an outlet, Georgie wasn't sure what she would be like. A hell of a lot more distracted that's for sure.

It turns out finding your way around a high school is actually pretty simple. The rooms are in number order and once Georgie had reached the gym and locker rooms she knew she was close by. Her converse covered feet tapped against the ground as she walked, echoing slightly through the empty halls.

Loud music started to play from a room on her left, making Georgie jump slightly at the sudden change in volume. She walked up to the door and peered through the glass window into the room. A lanky Asian guy was doing all sorts of twists and turns in time to the music and Georgie found herself captivated by it. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was pushing the door open and stepped straight in. She knew that the boy wasn't going to notice her though, he had a familiar look in his eye that Georgie always got when she found herself lost in the music unaware of her surroundings.

She leaned against the back wall and the music in the room was so loud that she could feel the ground shaking under her feet. The song had a heavy beat and Georgie could feel every pulse, like a heartbeat. Her eyes automatically shut to allow herself to be full immersed in the music. She had missed this. The vibrations. The music. Since moving from Arizona two days ago Georgie hadn't danced in what felt like weeks.

"What are you doing here?"

The music had suddenly cut out and Georgie's eyes snapped open as the voice that interrupted her thought. She looked over to where the voice came from noticing the Asian guy standing by the stereo, his shoulders and chest heaving as he tried to steady his breathing. He was looking at her with a confused and slightly annoyed expression.

"Uh, sorry, I just heard the music and...," She trailed off, "Sorry I'll go." As she turned to leave he called out to her.

"You're Finns sister." He stated

Georgie sighed stopping and turning back around, "Yeah, apparently that's all anyone knows me by. Finns sister."

"Georgie, right?"

She nodded

"You dance as well?" He asked looking genuinely curios

She nodded again, "Ever since I was little. How did you know?"

A small smile pulled at his lips "I guess it was the look that you had when you walked in. Like you were coming home. And then when you shut your eyes and just listen to the music... I get it. I do it too."

"Damn you saw all that," Georgie winced. "I gotta work on my stealth. Can't ruin my rep," He chuckled a little, looking down at his feet." I meant how did you know I was Finn's sister though. We look nothing alike."

"Oh, right, he mentioned his sister was starting sometime soon and I'd seen pictures of you before. You were a lot younger though, so call it a good guess." He laughed while dabbing his forehead with the towel slung round his neck.

"Well I guess I leave you to it, sorry for interrupting and all that." Georgie apologized, as she turned to leave again.

"No, it's okay," He started." You can come in here anytime. If anyone asks just say Mike said you could. Normally you have to book and sometimes it can take ages so yeah. Just not on Mondays and Thursdays because that's my time" he added with a laugh.

Georgie felt a smile grow on her face glad that she now had a place to dance. This was the first positive thing that had happened to her all day. "Thank you" She said genuinely. It had been a long time since someone had done something nice for her just because they could. It was a nice change.

"No problem." Mike smiled.

* * *

When the bell went to mark the beginning of lunch, Georgie quickly gathered up her stuff and left the stuffy classroom glad to have a break from the stares of her classmates. Apparently being Finn's sister meant that she was extremely interesting and somehow was already more popular than most of the school despite only being there a few hours. However, Georgie did not appreciate being stared at like a zoo animal, so was happy when she could get away from the prying eyes.

She went outside towards the bleachers hopeful to find a quiet spot in the sun where she could sunbathe. She pulled a pair of sunglasses and headphones out of her bag, putting them both on and laid down on the bleacher, one hand under her head and the other flat on her stomach. Although Ohio was not as warm as Arizona, Georgie couldn't deny that the feeling of warm sun on her skin was welcomed. She stayed like this for a few minutes basking in the sun, before she was distracted by loud voices coming from somewhere near her. She was only able to hear them as she wasn't actually playing music through her headphones. They were used as more of a sign to tell people not to talk to her. Like those things that you put on hotel doors when you don't want to be interrupted but in headphone form. Smart right?

Georgie sat up groggily looking around for the source of the noise. When she couldn't find it she got up, putting the headphones in her back pocket and started to walk further down the field. She just couldn't catch one moment of peace around her could she. She found a group of people sat on benches under the bleachers and from the smell of weed wafting around the air she quickly registered that these must be the stoners of the school.

As she walked up to the group of people they all stared at her. It wasn't often hot, blonde girls came around these parts. When she reached them, she looked at them all through her shades. The four teenage boys gawked at her as she picked the freshly lit blunt out of one of their hands and inhaled deeply. Letting out a long breath and looking up at the sky, Georgie felt herself relax again. It wasn't long before the one with the dreadlocks spoke up.

"Hey, y-y-you can't just d-do that"

"Why not?" Georgie shot back coolly, looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

The boy looked over to his friends for support but they all avoided eye contact with him, not wanting to upset the girl in front of them. Her dark ripped jeans, black printed t-shirt, converse and shades gave them the idea that they wouldn't want to mess with this girl.

"It's mine" The same boy said back but with more confidence this time.

"Listen here Tarzan," Georgie began. "I have had a really shitty day. My car broke down and then I punched it for no fucking reason so the whole day my hand has been throbbing _so_ bad _and_ I was late for my first day of school. Then when I got here I ran into my brother who I recently moved in with, who I haven't seen for _three_ years may I just add. Then all I wanted to do is relax on the bleachers and get some sun but no. You guys just had to go and interrupt the _one_ moment of peace that I have had all day. So actually, to be pretty fucking honest the fact that I am steeling your weed right now has been the least of my problems today. So I am _so sorry_ If I just killed your buzz, but I really could not give a shit."Once she'd finished her rant, Georgie turned on her heel and left the four boys sat there staring at her retreating figure with wide eyes and mouths agape not knowing how to respond.

"Bitch still got my weed." The guy with the dreadlocks muttered.

* * *

Once Georgie had gotten away from the group and she'd leant back down on the bleachers, arms on the bench behind her and feet on the ones in front, she let out a loud laugh. Their faces were hilarious. She brought the joint back up to her lips inhaling the smoke and then holding her breath. She formed her lips into an 'O' shape and blew the smoke out in rings.

"Where'd you get _that?"_ A raspy voice said from beside her.

Georgie jumped a little having failed to notice that Santana had come to sit beside her. "Shit don't do that!"

Santana laughed a little looking down at her feet on the bench below. "I've been here for ages, how haven't noticed me?"

"Uh, I'm super high." Georgie grinned at her with a dopey smile

"You didn't answer my question," Santana pressed with a small smile on her face." Where'd you get it?"

"I stole it from some stoners over there, "Georgie gestured towards where she had gone earlier with a wave. " They were pretty mad." She finished with a laugh.

Santana didn't respond and the two just sat in silence looking across the empty field. The silence wasn't awkward though, instead it was comfortable. Not that Georgie would have noticed anyway. By now she was high as a kite and could feel a buzz run through her body.

"What's up then?" Georgie said bluntly after a while of studying Santana's facial expression. She'd noticed it as soon as she'd seen her. "Why do you look like someone just killed your cat?"

Santanna looked over to her wondering how she knew something was off. She barely knew the girl and already Georgie could tell something was wrong. Most of the kids in Glee club still wouldn't even look her in the eye. Santana didn't like being caught off guard and made sure to set her expression back to the stony one it was meant to be previously.

"Nothing's wrong. It's stupid" she muttered. Georgie's brows furrowed. Why was she lying. Something was clearly bothering her more than she was letting on. If she didn't want to talk though then she wasn't going to force her.

"Whatever."

Georgie held her hand out, offering the small amount of the joint that remained but Santana shook her head. "No thanks, If I show up at practice high coach is defiantly gonna kick me off the team." Georgie withdrew her hand and quickly took one last drag of the joint before flicking it behind her off the back of the bleachers.

"Well it's been fun, but I gotta dash, can't miss-" Georgie started, blowing out the smoke as she stood up and quickly grabbing her schedule from her pocket to check it. "-Math. Oh, that rhymed." She giggled.

"Bye" Santana waved, eyes secretly on Georgie's ass as she attempted to climb down the bleachers going over each seat instead of walking down the side. This girl was already confusing her. How could Georgie be able to read her so easily yet Santanna couldn't get a thing from her back. She let out a big sigh, gathering up her bag to follow Georgie inside for fifth period. From doing the performance with Glee club earlier on in lunch, Santanna felt as if she hadn't been able to stop and sit down today. So, when she found her spot that she went to daily occupied by someone else she was slightly irritated. That was until she realized who it was. Now she was just left confused.

* * *

Georgie somehow was able to sit through the remainder of the day. It was probably due to the lasting effects of the weed that just made her chilled as fuck. However, towards the end of last period the weed had worn of and Georgie was starting to become antsy. Her legs jiggled up and down involuntarily and she was unable to focus on anything the teacher was saying. As soon as she heard the bell she was out of the classroom headed straight towards her locker to grab her skateboard and get the hell out of the school. However, when she reached it, there was someone waiting for her. Finn.

Georgie walked up to her locker, opened it and grabbed her skateboard all the while ignoring his presence. "What do you want?" She finally asked, after slamming her locker shut and leaning against it facing Finn.

He looked at her, shocked that she was now looking at him with an impatient look, waiting for him to reply. "We need to talk" He said simply. Georgie stood silent for a moment before nodding her head and sighing.

"Yeah, fine"

Finn nodded his head towards a room down the hall, indicating that they could going there. When she walked in Georgie realized that this must be some sort of choir room. Probably where they did that Glee thing. They sat down in seats at the back of the room both preparing themselves for an awkward conversation.

"Look-" Finn began. However, he was quickly cut off by Georgie.

"-No, you look. I'm not here to hear a sad apology for what's happened. I don't care anymore. It's been three years and I don't know about you but I'm different now. Maybe mom is too but I'm not holding my breath. No, I'm not exactly happy that I have to live with her but that's how it is and because of that I'm gonna try, _really_ hard, for it to be different this time. But that's not gonna work if things were how they were before and you know that as well as I do. So, can we please just move on."

Finn shook his head looking down at the ground. "You say you've changed but you haven't," He began quietly. "You still only think of yourself, I mean c'mon Georgie you reek of weed!" He stood up and faced her. "You knew that we needed to talk today and it's your first day and you're not even trying! How high even are you right now? Whatever problems you ever had with mom were your own fault and you know it. You can't expect to not get yelled at when you come crashing through the door at three in the morning drunk or high or whatever you can't jus-"

"-Fuck you, Finn. Fuck you", Georgie shouted, cutting Finn off and bursting up out of her chair. "You don't know a single thing about me! Stop trying to make me out to be the bad person when all I ever did was try and all you and mom ever did was kick me to the curb. Whatever, I don't care anymore." She muttered with a wave of her hand as she turned to walk out. " I'm done with it. I'm done with you. I tried to fix things and if all you can say was that I brought it on myself that that's enough for me to know that it was a waste of time. You say I haven't changed, but you're the one that hasn't changed. You're still too scared to go against anything that mom says, and god forbid you actually act like a grown man and start thinking for yourself." With that, Georgie stormed out the room.

Finn stood there gaping at where his older sister had just left, shocked at the response he had just received. Three years ago, Georgie would have never yelled back like that to him or their mom. Maybe she really had changed.

* * *

Georgie was angry. No. Georgie was furious. Once she'd stormed out of the room, getting a few wary stares from people who had been stood outside and had heard everything, she headed straight outside and started to head towards where she'd left her truck that morning. She was so stupid. How could she have thought that asking to just moving on would have ever worked. So stupid. A single tear dripped down her cheek as she skated along the road but was quickly wiped away as if it had never been there.

Upon reaching her truck, Georgie hopped off her skateboard and threw it in the backseat along with her bag. She turned the keys in the ignition hopeful that the truck would have pulled itself together but no luck. Georgie sighed and rested her arms and head on the wheel. Why could things never be easy?

After a few moments of pulling herself together, Georgie popped the hood and climbed back out. She was _going_ to fix this truck. She wound her hair into a messy bun at the top other head and leant down to inspect the old engine, hoping the problem would present itself.

One of the few things that her dad actually did teach her was how to fix cars. Most of the time he would get frustrated with her as she kept getting distracted by small things, but eventually after a couple of summers of hard work, Georgie was a pro. Grabbing some tape from her trunk, she wound it round the radiator cap hoping to help keep it on for a while longer before she could get a new one. When she tried the ignition again, Georgie did a little happy dance when her truck spluttered to life. It didn't sound healthy but at least it was doing something.

When Georgie pulled into the drive of the Hudson residence, she was unsurprised to find Finns car already on the drive. Her mom however, was not yet back from work. Walking in to the house was like walking back in time. It felt like the few times that she would come and visit as the house hadn't changed much through the years. But this time she was staying instead of leaving at the end of the week to move from one unwelcoming house back home to her own unwelcoming house.

After dropping her keys into the designated bowl by the door, Georgie headed straight for the kitchen. Having not eaten all day, Georgie found the wide range of food hard to choose from as she wanted all of it. Finally deciding to just make herself a sandwich and be done with it, Georgie pulled out the ham, cucumber and mayo and started doing just that.

A few hours later, Georgie found herself laying face up on her bed. With no homework to do, as it was the first day and no friends to talk to she found herself bored. The thought about friends drew her mind back to all the people that she had met throughout the day. There was Sam, who did the weird impressions, Mike who let her have access to the dance studio, the guy in the wheelchair that directed her to the office, Rachel, who wouldn't stop talking at her and happened to be Finns girlfriend and then there was Santana. The girl who spoke to her in their Spanish class. The girl who sat by her on the bleachers in silence while Georgie got high. The girl that Georgie couldn't take her eyes off of. Georgie found herself wanting to know more about all these people but something about Santana drew her in in a different way.

* * *

 **A/N- Let me know what you think of this story and Georgie so far. Constructive criticism is always welcome! -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Just a warning that there is some more drug use in this chapter, but its rated M for a reason. I dont think its anything _too_ outrageous though so...**

 **Also, this fic _will_ be following the majority of the events in glee, bar a few like Brittana. As much as i love them, for this fic they just gotta go. Georgie needs some loving!:) **

**Thank you too Bowcorn for reviewing! As much as i just love writing it and being able to conrol everything that happens, it is nice to see that there are actually other people reading it other than Me, Myslef and I.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

The week quickly passed and by Friday morning Georgie was ready for a weekend. Throughout the week the stares hadn't stopped much, but people were becoming more accustomed to the fact that there was another Hudson in town. She soon figured out that being Finns sister actually did have some perks. She handing yet been 'slushied' as they called it round here, but she was pretty sure that was because they were strictly reserved for members of the Glee club. The club which, Georgie found, had most of the people that she'd met on her first day as members; The guy in the wheelchair (who she had found out was called Artie), Mike, Rachel, Santana, and even Sam who had joined on his second day according to Mike. What was it about this club?

Georgie had become quite good friends with Mike throughout the week. On her third day she had bumped into him on his way out of the studio as Georgie was heading in, and they had gotten into a conversation about the types of dance that they did. She wasn't going to lie, Georgie was impressed with the range of Mikes skills. From hip-hop to ballroom and from ballet to the jive, the extent of Mikes dancing talents was endless. She wasn't the only one impressed though. Mike was also shocked at the scale of the different types of dance that Georgie could do. Having never had a conversation with anyone else who loved to dance as much as she did, Georgie found herself exited at the prospect of having actually made a real friend whom shared similar interests. He'd ended up inviting her to sit with his friends at lunch who turned out to be the majority of the Glee club bar a few. Unfortunately, Finn was there but Georgie wasn't going to let him ruin anything else for her so she simply ignored him whenever they were together. If they were going to be in the same friendship group then they would have to learn to tolerate one another.

Now it was Friday lunch and the lunch table was buzzing with talk about a back to school party taking place that evening. Georgie found herself zoning out though. It wasn't as if the topic didn't interest her, in fact it was the complete opposite. It had been too long since Georgie had let loose at a party and she intended to just that. But something else had her attention and that something, or someone was Santana. She was currently sat just down the table from Georgie, engaged in the conversation about the party. It was, after all, taking place at her house. Something about the way she laughed made Georgie's skin tingle and whenever they would make eye contact her breath caught in her throat. This was something Georgie was definitely not used to. Being drawn in to someone that was. In her many schools, Georgie had left behind a trail of broken hearts and one-night stands. She had had her fair few experiences with people of both genders, but she made sure to never get attached. She only ever stayed at one place for a few months anyway so there was never any point.

When Georgie felt the person next to her lean into her slightly, she turned her head to see Puck smirking at her. Ever since her second day at this school he had been trying to get into her pants. She didn't actually mind the constant flirting between them that had started. She actually found it kind of entertaining. It had been a couple of months since Georgie had had any kind of action, and Puck was pretty much waving a big flag above his head saying 'pick me'. However, though she wouldn't admit it, Georgie was also using him as a distraction from Santana. Pining after someone was not her style, so Georgie thought it best to try to forget about it and Puck was giving her the perfect opportunity to do just that.

The past day however, she had been ignoring him. Seeing him squirm as she pretended not to hear his blatant flirting with her was something that Georgie was getting great joy out of. He was determined though, she would give him that. Deciding she had let him suffer for long enough, Georgie turned to face Puck fully. At this his smirk grew wider. "I knew you couldn't resist." He said leaning in closer.

"Ah, ah, ah," Georgie said, placing a finger on his chest to stop him coming any closer. "Not so fast Puckerman. The only reason this is happening is because you were making everyone uncomfortable with your constant crying. I mean c'mon it was painful to watch. The amount of huffing coming from you would make anyone think you're an asthmatic having an asthma attack."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. I know for a fact that you just couldn't keep your hands off the Puckasaurus." He motioned downwards with a wink.

Georgie scrunched up her nose at the action. " Oh god, please never do that again. For the sake of everyone in this cafeteria."

"So," Puck began, changing the subject but still trying to scoot closer. "You going to the party tonight?"

By now they were both facing each other completely, each of them with one leg on one side of the bench so they were straddling it, and their knees touching due to their close proximity.

Georgie nodded, a smile lighting up her face. "Sure am, no way I'm gonna miss the first party of the year. It just not in my DNA to say no to a night out. Especially when there's large amounts of alcohol involved." She shrugged casually.

Puck laughed at this " I knew there was a reason why I liked you. Other than the fact that you're _smoking_ hot."

"Ugh, isn't there like a code or something that guys are meant to follow where they _don't_ sleep with their best friend's sister." Georgie laughed will a roll of her eyes.

Puck looked confused at this. "If there was I've never heard of it. Besides Finn doesn't seem to care." He nodded over to where Finn was sitting talking animatedly with Sam about something or other paying no mind to what was happening between them.

Georgie sighed. "Yeah well, Finn caring about anything when it comes to me has never been one of his strong suits."She looked down at her hand fiddling with the rip in her jeans.

Sensing that he should change the subject Puck said with a sly smile, "Well it's not gonna be _just_ alcohol at the party tonight," Georgie's head snapped up to look him in the eye again. "I'm also gonna bring something extra."

"Pills?" Georgie mouthed to Puck with a smirk, not wanting anyone else to hear about it.

Puck just winked at her.

This was going to be a great night.

* * *

Finding Santana's house turned out to be a lot easier than Georgie previously thought it was going to be. She had been given general directions but without the loud music and crowds of people that surrounded one house towards the end of the street, Georgie wouldn't have known what house to go to.

Once she'd had parked up just outside on the opposite side of the street, she walked into the large house, immediately being hit will the strong smell of alcohol mixed with weed. Georgie found the smell oddly comforting. Groups of people could be seen talking to one another and others dancing to the beat of the music. There were even couples making out against the walls, stairs, on the sofas. Everywhere.

Pushing her way through the crowd of people, Georgie found her way to what she suspected to be the kitchen. As she stepped in she noticed the sound of the music became slightly muffled and Georgie could actually hear herself think. Spotting the alcohol on the counter top, she began to make herself a vodka and coke.

"Hudson!" A male voice shouted from behind her. Georgie turned to see Puck walking up to her with a smile on his face, Santanna trailing behind him. "Ready to party?"

Georgie laughed, "Always." As Puck reached into his pocket for the pills, she noticed Santanna waiting beside him as if she also knew what was about to happen. She was clearly going to be joining them.

"This your first time?" Santanna asked looking down at Georgie's hand as it tapped repeatedly against the counter as if she was nervous.

Georgie shook her head laughing "Not my first time on 'E' but I've always had it with Adderall in my system before. Makes the comedown horrible, so, I skipped the Adderall this time."

Santana's brows furrowed in curiosity at Georgie's words but didn't have the chance to ask about it before Puck was walking up to them, three shots of vodka in hand."To wash it down with," He said winking at both of them handing them a shot and a small white pill each. "Three. Two. One"

Georgie lifted up the pill to her mouth and quickly swallowed the shot, wincing as it burnt her throat. She knew the effects of the pill would take a few minutes to kick in so she quickly poured them all another round of shots to help get the night going.

Around an hour later, Georgie found herself in the middle of the people dancing. The Ecstasy had fully kicked in, and with that mixed with the alcohol she'd consumed in-between taking the pill and then, Georgie was feeling on top of the world. All of her senses had been heightened and she could feel each beat of the music vibrating under her feet in a perfect rhythm like a heartbeat.

The people around her blurred into a mass of colors and figures and as Georgie danced perfectly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Turning around she saw it was Puck and she brought her mouth up to his to capture his lips. They were round and soft, not how Georgie was expecting them to be at all. They stayed still for a short while, Pucks hands getting dangerously low, before Georgie started to push him backwards towards the couch still keeping their mouths attached and tongues intertwining. He fell backwards onto it and Georgie straddled his lap wrapping her arms round his neck.

Suddenly she felt a rough pair of hands grab her arm and yank her off of Puck." What the hell man!" Puck shouted at the guy as he stood up. Opening her eyes, Georgie found that it was in fact Finn that pulled her off.

"Dude that's my sister!" Finn shouted back at Puck pushing him and stumbling slightly showing his intoxicated state.

"Oh, Finn," Georgie slurred, pushing herself up from the couch. "Stop pretending that your care."

Too high to really care what his reply was, Georgie wondered out of the room and worked her way through the house out into the garden. There she found a group of familiar people sat round a table. As she got closer to them the features of their faces became clearer and she recognized them as: Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mike, Rachel, Brittany and Santana. " What's up Glee club!" Georgie shouted a grin when she reached them her arms spread out wide.

"Who is she talking to, my name is Brittney." Brittany murmured quietly to Kurt who rolled his eyes with a laugh.

Seeing there were no spare seats she sat on the arm of Santana's. "What are you guys doing?"

"Strip poker." Artie answered casually with a shrug. Georgie looked around at all of them only now noticing that some had pieces of clothes missing. Sam and Brittany both had no shirt on, Tina, Mercedes and Mike were all without socks and shoes and Santanna clearly losing the worst, had no pants, socks or shoes on, leaving her only covered up by the loose T-shirt that she was wearing that luckily for her fell down to her mid-thigh.

"Awesome, can I play?" A round of 'Of courses' and 'Sures' quickly answered Georgie's question so she made herself more comfortable on the arm of the wooden garden chair, reaching her arm around the back for balance. As she was making herself more comfortable her hand brushed against Santana's bare knee. Unbeknownst to Georgie, shivers ran through Santana's body but not from the cold.

The group sat there for hours just playing, laughing and drinking. It was strange to Georgie to have fit so well into a group of people so soon. She'd only known them a week, some less than that, and they were already treating her as part of the group. As she looked round at them each of them, it felt like everything had become slow motion. They were all laughing at something Sam had just said, mouths open wide and heads tilted back, some with a few tears brimming in their eyes. A warm feeling settled in Georgie's chest at this seeing her new friends so happy.

Once they'd finished strip poker, they moved onto other drinking games. By time that they had moved onto 'Never have I ever' Georgie's bum was becoming pretty numb having been sat on the arm of a wooden chair for so long and the 'E' had pretty much worn off allowing her to feel the pain of it.

"Stop fidgeting." Santana moaned at her as she was hit yet again in the head by Georgie's hand as she tried to get more comfortable.

"I can't feel my ass," Georgie shot back. "You try sitting like this for over two hours and then you can tell me to stop fidgeting." Santana sighed and reached out for Georgie's arm pulling it over to her a bit and indicated for her to sit on her lap.

"C'mere then"

Georgie glad to have something else to sit on immediately lowered herself down onto Santana's lap sitting slightly sideways so her legs hung off the other side of the seat. Santana snaked her arm right arm around Georgie's waist to hold her up. In any other situation this would have looked pretty intimate but the fact that everyone was too drunk to care, including Georgie and Santana, made it much less awkward than it would have been if they were all sober.

"Kurt your turn." Called out Tina.

He took a minute to think before he smiled. "Never have I ever, kissed a girl" Everyone around the table looked at each other and laughed before Mike, Artie, Sam, Brittany, Santanna and Georgie all took a swig from their drinks. The group looked around the table at Georgie as she took her swig in shock. People already knew that Santana and Brittany had to kiss girls as part of the cheerleader hazing but were now curious about Georgie.

She looked up to see them all staring at her expectantly and laughed. "I'm Bi" She said simply with a shrug. They all smiled and nodded their heads just accepting her straight away. Next up was Artie.

"Never have I ever, done drugs. Weed doesn't count."

Georgie and Santanna immediately looked at each other and laughed. They were on drugs _right now_. As they both took swigs from their drinks everyone looked at them in shock. Rachel made a disapproving sound from her place in the corner. " Oh, get of your high horse Berry," Santanna snarled with a shake of her head.

"Moving swiftly on," Mercedes laughed to cut the awkward tension. " Never have I ever... ooh, never have I ever been arrested."

At this Georgie froze. She didn't want her new friends to think she was some kind of bad influence but she didn't want to lie to them. Nobody in the table moved and they were about to move onto the next question when Georgie leant forward to grab her cup of the table and took a small sip. Everybody's eyes flickered to her. "Damn, girl what haven't you done?" Mercedes said with a loud laugh.

"What did you do?" Sam asked looking at her along with everyone else. Georgie sighed knowing it was too late to get out of it now.

"It was stupid," She began. "It was at my old school, and I was in with the wrong crowd and I was arguing with some guy about something. I got mad and went to throw something at him but I missed and smashed a shop window. Everyone else ran off so I got caught and charged with Vandalism . My dad had to bail me out." She could feel everyone looking at her wanting to ask the same question but they didn't want to say it so she answered it for them. "So that's why I'm here now. My dad kicked me out and sent me to live with my Mom and Finn." Georgie felt Santana's had that was behind her squeeze her side slightly in comfort to show that it was OK and they weren't judging her. She looked over to her to see Santanna looking at her with soft eyes, and smiled thanking her silently.

"That's so awesome." Came Brittany's voice from opposite her. It made the group burst out into laughter and destroyed any silence that there previously was. Georgie tore her eyes away from Santana's to meet Brittany's. She laughed quietly, thankful that they still all wanted to be friends with her and they weren't going to shut her out.

"I think we need a new game." Mike laughed from next to Santana.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head off now" Sam said getting up from the table. Some others murmured in agreement. Georgie climbed out of Santana lap, immediately missing the warmth of her. In the few hours that she'd been out there it had gotten a lot colder and the party had died down considerably leaving behind only a few stragglers and a few people that had passed out. As everyone said goodbye, Georgie turned to Santana.

"Do you want a hand clearing up?" Normally Georgie would be the last to volunteer her help but any excuse to not go home was a good one. When she had first moved in to the Hudson house earlier that week, her mom had given her strict rules that basically said she had to be at home at all times that weren't school. Someway to control her Georgie guessed and of course, these rules didn't apply to Finn as well. Anyway, this meant that if she went home tonight she was probably gonna be killed for sure.

Santana smiled. "No, it's okay I'll do it all in the morning. How are you getting home?"

"Uh I guess I'll walk. If I get sick it doesn't matter because I'll be dead as soon as I get in anyway. Mama Hudson didn't exactly let me come out tonight and I'm sure she'll be waiting up ready to kill me." Georgie joked, as she walked inside out of the cold, Santana following behind her.

"You can crash here tonight if you want," Santana offered, kicking some guy lightly on the stomach to wake him up and gesturing towards to door to tell him to leave. "Then since you offered already, you can help me clean up in the morning." She smiled as she turned around to look at me.

"It's tempting," Georgie began with a laugh. "But if she catches me walking in tomorrow morning I think it will be worse. I need to come back to get my truck anyway, so I'll help you clear up then If you want."

"Okay, but wait here a second," Santanna ran up the stairs coming back down a few seconds later with a dark blue hoodie in her hands and extending her arm out towards me "Take this, at least then you won't get sick."

Georgie took the hoodie from her hands and pulled it over her head. The smell of Santana's perfume surrounded her and she shut her eyes for a second breathing it in. It was comforting. "Thanks." Georgie said genuinely as she made her way over to the door.

"No problem. See you tomorrow then?" Santanna said raising an eyebrow in question.

Georgie nodded."Yeah, tomorrow. Bye" She said with a wave as she walked down the drive.

* * *

When Georgie reached her house, she carefully opened the front door trying not to make any noise. The house was dark, making it hard to find her way around without tripping over anything. When she walked past the kitchen she saw her mom sat at the table cup of tea in hand, with only a small lamp turned on in the room to provide light. She knew she'd been caught.

"Get in here." Her mom's sharp voice commanded. Georgie sucked in a breath and walked in trying her best to walk in a straight line and not stumble. "I ask for one thing. For you to come home once school has finished. Not for you to spend the night getting blind drunk and come stumbling home in the middle of the night!"

"But Finn-"

"-Finn is at a friends studying tonight."

"No, he's not! He was there as well getting into fights and getting _just_ as drunk as I was. How can you not see that I'm not like how I used to be? " Georgie shouted feeling rage start to bubble up inside her.

"How dare you," Carol said with a low voice. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know you'd say _anything_ to try and get out of something. So do you? Do you think I'm stupid?" There was a silence in the room and Georgie could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. "ANSWER ME"

Georgie felt herself snap. "Yes, I fucking do! You never listen to anything I say and you treat me like shit at the bottom of your shoe! I'm sick of it! Why do you hate me so, fucking much? All I've ever done is try with you two. You think I want to be here? Hell no, but im trying. I've done everything you asked, _everything_. All I wanted was to spend time with my new friends that I made so I went to a party. So fucking what? So did every other kid in this shitty town. Why does that make me so bad. Why can't you just be a fucking normal mom?" The silence that filled the room was deafening. As soon as she'd stopped talking Georgie knew she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Get out," Carol said lowly. "Get out of my house you ungrateful bitch! GET OUT." She screamed standing up and pointing to the door.

Georgie turned away from her and walked out the house a single tear running down her face.

* * *

 **Chapters may slow down a little now. I wrote most of these first chapters when i was ill for a week a few days ago and I don't finish college untill pretty late in December so Im not gonna have as much time to write. However imma keep going!:)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! -A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So this is actually a _pretty_ long chapter. I can't work out if a lot happens in this chapter or nothing much happens at all. I guess its kind of a filler but some you gotta get that development in there so i suppose its important in a way.** **Thank you for the reviews! It makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying the fic as much as I am.**

 **So thank you to Doodle91xxx, ohnanagleek, Inferno Raven and Guest for reviewing. They all made my day that little bit better.**

 **Anywayyy i'll stop rambling and let you get on with reading. Enjoy!**

Cold, tired and slightly drunk was _not_ a good combination. After Georgie had stormed out of the house and stumbled up the street for a few minutes she realized she had nowhere to go. She briefly thought about calling someone to come and pick her up but then remembered that not only was it 2AM and everyone would probably be asleep but also, everyone she had in her phone had been at the party and were likely to be too drunk to drive anyway. A cold shiver ran through her and for a moment she wished that she had picked up a coat on her way out the house. Where was she meant to go?

Georgie sat herself under one of the few lampposts that were turned on along the quiet street, and to hide her face from the cold, she pulled the hoodie up and took a deep breath in, slowly shutting her eyes. The smell of Santana's perfume once again surrounded her. Eventually, Georgie felt herself drift off into a light sleep, the events of the night having completely exhausted her.

As if she had just gotten a full body electric shock, Georgie jerked as a thought popped into her head. She knew where Santana lived. She shot up from where she sat leant against the lamppost and pulled her phone out of her pocket, pressing Santana's name on her contacts and putting her phone to her ear. It rang four times before a groggy voice came through the speakers.

"Georgie? What's up?" Santana's tired voice asked as if she had been woken up by the phone. Only now did Georgie realize that she would have to explain what had happened to someone else, which probably meant that she had to tell them about her relationship with her mom and Finn as well. She panicked for a minute trying to think of a way around it but she knew she would have to tell her. "Georgie," Came Santana's voice from the speakers again sounding more worried this time. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Um, no actually," Georgie started, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "My mom just kicked me out, and I have nowhere to go and everyone I know is probably drunk or asleep and I only know where you live. I wouldn't have bothered you but I didn't know what else to do-" She rambled, the tears now freely falling down her face.

" _Mierda_ Georgie, what happened? Actually, never mind you don't have to tell me that." Santana rushed out in shock, now fully awake. "Just come back to mine you and can stay here for the night." Georgie sniffed and nodded her head, wiping tears away that had escaped.

"Okay, are you sure? "Georgie said in a weak voice after realizing that Santana wouldn't be able to hear her nodding.

Santanna shook her head, her eyebrow's furrowing. "Of course. Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, it's fine I'll walk, it's not that far." Georgie replied snuffling a little as she started to make her way down the street towards Santana's house. She wasn't entirely sure if she remembered the way since she'd drove there in the daylight the time before, but she was too tried to care at that point.

"Okay, well when you get here just come in, I'll be in the living room." Santanna supplied. They said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone leaving Georgie in an eerie silence as she walked. It was strange how she had only known her new found friends a week and already some of them had done more for her than any of her old 'friends' would ever have. With Mike letting her have use of the studio room and now Santana letting her stay at her house, Georgie felt her heart swell bringing a few more tears to her already wet eyes.

Ten minutes later, Georgie was walking down Santana's drive for the third time that night. When she opened the door and walked in as instructed, the warmth of the house engulfed her and was extremely welcomed by Georgie's shivering figure. At the sound movement coming from the hall, Santana shot up from her place on the couch and ran towards the sound to find a tired and shivering Georgie shutting the door.

"Hey." Santana said quietly as she took a step forward, trying to gauge the other girl's emotion. Georgie looked down at the ground having not met Santana's eyes once since she'd arrived. Now that she was here and in front of someone Georgie was having a hard time swallowing back her tears. She didn't like crying in front of people at all, and showing that side to someone was something that Georgie rarely, if ever did. She looked about the room, biting her tongue trying to look everywhere but Santana's eyes but when the other girl walked closer up to her and placed a soft hand on Georgie's arm, she had no other choice but to look at her head on. When she did however, any tears that she had been attempting to hold back came rushing out all at once. Santana immediately pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Georgie's neck and feeling her do the same.

The pair stood in the hall wrapped in their embrace, Santana gently stroking Georgie's hair as she cried in her arms. This was the first time that anyone had seen Georgie properly cry in years. A damn had been broken and years of bottled up emotions were set free.

Once she had calmed down Georgie pulled away from Santana to wipe her face with her sleeve. "I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head in embarrassment once again unable to look Santana in the eye.

"Hey, no," Santana started, shaking her head with her eyebrows furrowed. She walked round Georgie to lock the door and then took Georgie's hand. "C'mon." She pulled her upstairs making sure to turn all the lights off on the way. When they reached her room, Santana handed Georgie a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt to change into before she went back downstairs to grab her a glass of water. In Santana's absence Georgie changed into the clothes she'd been given and sat down on the messy bed that had clearly already been slept in earlier in the night.

In the silence, her mind drifted back to the fight she'd had with her mom. Georgie had really tried to make things work, she didn't talk back, she stayed out of trouble, she did _everything_ she could do to appease her mom throughout the week and all it took was one slip up and she was out. Georgie's hand by her side clenched into a fist at the thought. She knew her mom ever _really_ had plans to keep her there in the long run. She was just waiting for her to mess up so she could kick her out at the first chance she had to get rid of her. Anger started to bubble up inside Georgie again, and she started pacing up and down the room trying to calm herself. She couldn't lose it here. Not in front of Santana.

Santana walked back into her room, glass of water in hand, immediately noticing Georgie's change in emotion. She placed the glass on the bedside table and leaned back causally on the bed before she spoke. "You know, if your gonna hit something, I'd rather it be something I didn't like, like that chair over there," She raised a finger to point at an old wooden chair in the corner of her room, covered with what looked like clean clothes that hadn't yet been put away. "It's fucking awful and looks like it could have been around when America was first discovered, but apparently its and 'heirloom'," She said as she raised both hands in a quote gesture."So, its gotta stay. If it were to 'break' though I'd doubt my mom would try to stop me burning it. I'm pretty sure she hates it more than I do."

Georgie shook her head, stopped pacing and went to join Santana on the bed. "I'm not gonna hit anything." She sighed leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands. She now had a pounding headache, which she figured, was probably a result of the crying but also the drugs and alcohol that she had consumed that night.

Santana looked at the girl beside her, obviously mad and wanting to hit something "Look, I get it, I get mad as well sometimes-"

"I'm not going to hit anything," Georgie repeated firmly turning her head in her hands to look Santana in the eye. "I'm not." She said honestly. She'd managed to calm down completely since Santana had walked into the room, something that had surprised her greatly.

Santana raised her hands in a surrendering motion. "Okay, I believe you." She said as she handed the water over to Georgie motioning for her to take it.

Georgie took the water gratefully murmuring a 'thanks' and took a big gulp, crying had really dehydrated her. "Hey," Santana said softly causing Georgie to look at her blue eyes meeting brown. "You okay?"

Georgie sighed. Was she okay? What counted as being 'Okay'. Happy? Content? She wasn't exactly happy. How could she be after what had happened that night. But she wasn't unhappy. Sat in the warm, on a comfy bed next to Santana and away from her mom, Georgie found herself actually much calmer and more content now than she'd been in a long while. She nodded her head handing back the water. "Yeah, actually, I am now," Georgie smiled. "Thanks for earlier, you know with the... crying and yeah, thanks." She let out an awkward laugh in an attempt to make light on the situation.

"Well, now you have something to pay me back for and you have no excuses in not helping me clean up tomorrow" Santana deadpanned making Georgie laugh a little. They smiled at each other for what, to Georgie, felt like a century. She was so hypnotized by the dark eyes staring back at her. The more she stared at them, the more Georgie felt herself being sucked in. They were like a pool of warmth that whenever Georgie looked at them, it felt like she was being wrapped in a warm blanket.

A car alarm a few houses down suddenly started going off, breaking the silence in the room causing both girls to look away from each other as if they had just been caught.

A soft hand touched Georgie's knee squeezing it slightly. "Let's get some sleep," Santana said motioning to the bed with her head. "God knows we both need it." Georgie made a hum in agreement, and got into the right side of the bed as Santana got into the left. The minute her head hit the pillow, Georgie felt herself sinking down into the mattress, the day's events having now full caught up to her.

"Santana," Georgie whispered after a few minutes of silence. A small 'hmm' came from the other side of the bed where Santana was laying on her side facing Georgie, eyes still shut. "Thanks." She finished simply, not knowing how else to show her gratitude towards the Latina in that moment. Santana didn't reply, she just moved her hand over to Georgie's and held it, showing she knew everything that the other girl wanted to say.

The pair drifted off to sleep, hands still joined.

* * *

The next morning, Georgie woke up to sunlight beaming through a gap in the curtains onto her. Groaning loudly, she buried her face further into the soft pillow that her head was currently resting on, not wanting to face the new day just yet. She'd woken up with a pounding headache and her mouth felt like she'd spent the previous night just eating sand. In other words, it was dryer than a nine-year-old cracker that had been left out in the heat.

Opening her eyes very slightly, Georgie remembered where she was. Santana's bedroom somehow looked completely different than it did earlier that morning, however that probably had something to do with the fact that it was dark and she was also _pretty_ drunk before. She peered around it noticing that the whole room suited Santana to a T. From the chest of draws on her right, on which the top was messily covered in different products and a large lamp, and the walk-in closet just beside that to the left filled to the brim with clothes and shoes, to the dark walls and silk bedding, the whole room was perfect.

Looking over to her right, Georgie noticed that Santana was still fast asleep beside her laying on her stomach, with her arms on her pillow, her head buried between them. Although she couldn't fully see her face as her arms were in the way, Georgie could see how relaxed the other girls face was at that moment, a big contrast to her usual resting bitch face. She quickly looked away, realizing that she was staring. Something about staring at someone while they are asleep was a bit too close to 'creepy cereal killer' for Georgie's taste.

Beginning to become restless, Georgie grabbed her phone from the bedside table and quietly climbed out of the bed making her way down to the kitchen in search for some Aspirin and water. Once she'd found the pills and taken them, Georgie sat down at the breakfast bar to check her phone. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion when she saw that she had three missed calls and two new messages. They were all from Finn who had probably arrived home earlier that day to find out that Georgie had been kicked out, and thought it the perfect time to say ' _I told you so_ '. Why three calls and two messages were needed to say that, Georgie had no idea. When she opened the messages, she immediately rolled her eyes at them: 'You always have to go too far don't you', 'If you want to come get some stuff, mom is at work'.

"Asshole." Georgie muttered to herself shaking her head. It was actually kind of helpful knowing that she could go and get some stuff, but the message before showed Georgie that he didn't _really_ care. As always, he was being their moms little bitch.

Suddenly, making Georgie jump and flail slightly, Santana's raspy voice came from right behind her. "That's no way to treat someone that let you sleep in their bed last night," She said with a mock scowl on her face. She made her way over to the other side of the bar, opposite to where Georgie was sitting and leaned forward. "Especially since I don't like sharing." She finished.

Still recovering from her mini heart attack, Georgie let out a long breath and looked at Santana with narrowed eyes. "Dude, you gotta stop doing that! " She said, slapping her hands onto the counter and raising her voice slightly to show her annoyance. "Seriously," She continued, looking at Santana who had a big grin on her face, clearly not taking Georgie seriously at all. "It's bad for you heart, and I don't know about you but I don't wanna die early!"

"As very serious as this is," Santana said now wincing and placing her head into her hands " Please can you not shout; my head feels like it's being drilled into right now." Georgie laughed and nodded, handing Santana the bottle of Aspirin and the glass of water that she'd gotten herself earlier. "So, who's the asshole?" She continued, taking the things from Georgie's hands. "It can't be me because I did like 20 more good deeds last night that I think I've done since high school started."

Georgie snorted remembering the 'kind' way Santana got the stragglers out of her house last night. "Uh it's just Finn being his usual dickish self." Georgie sighed, answering her question. Santana bit her lip looking down at her hands clearly wanting to ask something.

Eventually, curiosity took over her and she raised her head to look at Georgie sitting opposite her. "You don't have tell me, but uh," She stumbled over her words slightly, trying to find the right ones to say. "What happened when you went home last night? Why did your mom kick you out?" Georgie swallowed. She knew this was coming eventually.

Deciding to just be honest, Georgie explained how her relationship with her mom had always been strained from the minute she was born. She explained how she'd lived with her Dad her whole life up until now because her mom had seen her as a 'big mistake', and how last night they'd gotten into a fight about how controlling she was over Georgie. The whole time Santana sat and listened, not interrupting once until Georgie had finished. "And I thought _I_ had family issues," She breathed out, eyebrows raised.

"I guess every family has their own thing," Georgie nodded. Santana looked at her, a confused expression on her face. " Like every family has their own set of things that they have to deal with and go through and this is just my family's thing." Georgie explained. Santana made a 'hmm' sound to show she understood and suddenly seemed lost in thought.

Getting up and grabbing her keys from the side, Georgie started to walk over to the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Santana called across the hall, realizing Georgie was about to leave. "You're helping me clean up remember." She gestured around the house to the piles of used cups and bottles scattered about.

"I'm just going to run home while my mom is at work and change and shower and drop my truck off and stuff. It's easier if she's not there," Georgie explained quickly. "She finishes at three and it's-" She pulled her phone out of the pocket of the sweats she was wearing. "-two, so I gotta go now. I'll be back though." Santana nodded and the two quickly called out goodbyes to each other before Georgie dashed out the house and headed home.

* * *

Once she'd gotten home Georgie took a quick shower, dried her hair and threw it up into a messy bun and then got changed into some different sweats and a hoodie before she gathered some clothes and essentials into her rucksack. If she needed too she could come back in a couple days and get more clothes. She grabbed a quick bite to eat, conscious of the amount of time that she'd already spent there. On her way out of the house, she stopped outside Finns room and knocked on the door. When he called for her to come in walked in to see him sat at his desk playing some video game. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me know mom was out." She said before turning to walk back out.

"Georgie, wait!" Finn called after her. She stopped and turned back round to face him. "Where are you gonna stay?" He asked looking genuinely concerned for her.

Georgie sighed. " Well Finn, I wasn't really expecting to be kicked out after a _week_ so I didn't exactly book a five-star hotel to stay in, and I doubt any of the friends that I've made will want me more than a few days at the most, so to tell you the truth, I have no fucking idea, " She laughed sarcastically as Finn looked down guiltily. "I guess I'll just wait for mom to stop having her temper tantrum so I can come back but until then I honestly couldn't tell you."

"I'm sorry." Finn said quietly. A silence hung between the pair. For all the things that they'd been through, not once had Finn ever apologized for anything and really meant it. In that moment, Georgie saw the Finn that was around in those few rare good moments that they'd had with each other. Like when Georgie had gone to visit just before Christmas one time when she was Nine, and he'd wrapped up his favorite toy in toilet paper and given it to her. Thinking back, Georgie hadn't even liked the toy much, but Finn had known that she didn't have as many toys as he did and she knew that really, it was the thought that counted.

Realizing that they were still stood there in silence, Georgie started to move back out the door but before she did she looked at Finn. " It's too late now," She began. "If it took me being kicked out for you to realize that you're _sorry_ then..." She trailed off shaking her head in disbelief. She turned around and walked out.

Georgie stepped out the house shutting the door behind her, and let out a breath. Finn was giving her more of a headache than she already had. One minute he was saying everything is her own fault, the next he's apologizing for who knows what. Maybe she should have stuck around to listen what he had to say for himself but Georgie was too hungover to deal with all of that at the time. Grabbing her skateboard out of her truck, Georgie made her way back to Santana's, the warm air whipping past her as she sped down the road.

The second she arrived at her house, Georgie jumped off her skateboard and walked straight in. "I'm back!" She called out. When she got no reply, Georgie headed upstairs to try and find the other girl. Music could be heard against the sound of the shower and Georgie could hear Santana's voice singing along to the song. Her voice was raspy but she still managed to sing all the high notes when they came along. Georgie wondered if everyone in Glee Club could sing as well as Santana. Surely not.

Georgie walked into Santana's room and made herself comfortable on the bed that had now been made since this morning, and started to scroll through her phone to entertain herself. When the water turned off and the music stopped playing Georgie looked up to the doorway to the room to see Santana walking in clad in only a black towel.

"You took your time." Georgie drawled casually, reluctantly peeling her eyes away from the water droplets running down the Latinas tan body and looking back down at her phone.

Santana jumped. "Shit Georgie, when did you get back?" She asked with a hand on her heart.

Georgie laughed, glad to have made Santana jump for a change instead of it being the other way around. "About 10 minutes ago. No point hanging about back at home." She shrugged, eyes following Santana around the room as she pulled out fresh clothes to wear for the day.

"Uh do you mind." Santana said awkwardly, indicating she wanted some privacy to get changed. It hadn't even occurred to Georgie that it would have been a problem. She herself was one of those people that would literally strip down in front of anyone, except family, kids and old people of course. Other than those few, she'd never seen the big deal about showing her body to people. Everyone's was pretty much the same and besides, if she'd worked for it to look as good as it did, no way was she just gonna hide it away.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," She winked at Santana, who immediately flushed. Georgie laughed at the girl and got up and walked out the room. She headed back downstairs and sat on the couch that she'd been making out with Puck on the previous night. She silently wondered what had happened between Puck and Finn after she'd left the room. Did they actually get into a fight?

Santana walked down the stairs hair still slightly damp and thrown up into a bun similar to Georgie's and wearing leggings and a hoodie. "Ready?" She asked, looking at Georgie who was sprawled out on one of the couches. "We gotta do this quick because my mom is coming home tonight and she knows I had a party but not a big one so we need to save my ass."

"I love saving ass' " Georgie deadpanned simply, before she got up.

The two spent the next few hours cleaning the house top to bottom. Turns out, having over 60 people in your house who all probably used more than one cup each, was a lot of cups so finding them and picking them all up, plus vacuuming and wiping down sticky surfaces and putting everything that had been moved about back to its home took a hell of a long time. Several times Georgie got distracted by small things, meaning Santana was left to do the majority of the work, and ended up doing things like looking at what alcohol was left and at one-point Santana found her sitting upside down on the couch trying to throw bottle tops into an empty cup. Santana had actually ended up joining her playing that game for a while but eventually they gave up after neither of them being very good at it. When they were finished the two girls collapsed onto the couch, too tired to move any more.

"Hey," Georgie began, getting Santana's attention. "Can I stay here again tonight. I was gonna find somewhere to go today but I haven't had the chance and I-"

"Stop," Santana interrupted her, placing her hand on the other girl's arm. " You can stay here as long as you need. I have no problem with it at all and my mom will be fine with it. Besides you sleep like the dead, like its actually creepy, so I have no problem with sharing." Georgie laughed loudly. She'd been told many times throughout her life that she slept very still. She would go to sleep and wake up in the same position, and she often slept so deeply that a brass band could be playing in the next room and she still wouldn't wake up.

"Thanks. I'll try and find somewhere else as well though, you'll get sick of me soon." Georgie smiled.

"Probably." Santana agreed jokingly. Georgie hit her in the side playfully at the remark. As the two laughed together the sound of someone walking through the door got both of their attention.

"Santana,"A lightly accented voice called. "Are you home?"

"Yeah mom, in here," She called back. A short woman with shoulder length brown hair came into the living room her arms overflowing with bags. "How was your- Oh my God!" The pair of them shot out of their seats to go and take a few bags from the struggling woman. "Did you lie and go on a shopping trip instead of a business meeting in Pennsylvania? "The older woman shook her head and laughed.

"Oh Santana, you should know better than anyone, even when there is a business meeting, there is _always_ time for a shopping trip." They both laughed loudly taking more bags from her arms.

"She is _definitely_ your mom." She whispered to Santana as the other woman went out the room to take off her coat. Santana looked over to Georgie with a smile and laughed.

"Hey mom," Santana called out towards where her mom had wondered off to " This is Georgie, she's staying here for a little while is that alright?"

"Of course!" The older woman replied and she came whizzing back into the room and up to Georgie taking her hand and holding it. "Nice to meet you Georgie, you can stay here as long as you like. It's about time Santana started inviting more friends round." She finished with a wink and a quick squeeze of Georgie's hand before she let go.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez-" Georgie started to say before being interrupted.

"Oh no, none of that," She joked cheerily. " You can call me Maribel but I prefer Mari"

Georgie smiled. It was strange to her to see a mom so kind, welcoming and warm. She had never gotten anything like this amount of kindness from her own mom. She'd seen her act this way with Finn but she'd never experienced it herself. "Thank you, Mari." Georgie tried again, this time receiving a warm smile off of the woman.

When her mom had left the room, Santana walked over to where Georgie was sitting deep in thought. She sat down next to her nudging the other girls shoulder lightly. Georgie turned her head and smiled. "Your mom is awesome." Georgie laughed looking at all the shopping bags filled with clothes and shoes scattered around in front of them. Santana smiled at the comment but could see that behind Georgie's laugh was a sad smile.

"Yeah, she's pretty great." Santana replied, not looking away from Georgie.

* * *

 **Ahh this took me so long! I know i said that updates will be slowing down in the last chapter, but they definetly will be now. I already had the first part of this chapter down so I've spent the day writing the second half since I'm ill again :( and yes that is how long it takes me to write. Im a perfectionist okay. I can't wait until Georgie joins the glee club. Oh. Spolier :) You all knew it was going to happen anway surely. But that is going to be so much fun!**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think, it makes me happyyy. -A**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Monday had rolled back around Georgie was ready for another weekend. She'd felt like it had all been non-stop for days now and her energy was running low.

After Santana's mom had arrived home, they'd ordered pizza and ate that together while Mari told them stories that she'd acquired while on her trip to Pennsylvania. Something about the way she told the stories had ended up with both Georgie and Santana crying with laughter by the end. Once they'd finished, Georgie had headed up to Santana's room to give the mother and daughter some privacy for a while and she'd started to watch a movie on her laptop that she had made sure to bring with her when she went home earlier that day.

Around half way through, Santana had wandered into the room looking tired and settled herself down on the other side of the bed, leaning into Georgie slightly to see what she was watching. They'd ended up finishing the rest of the movie together and then falling asleep still in their slouched but sat up positions, resulting in both of them being extremely stiff the next day.

Sunday, for Georgie was spent looking for a job. There was no way she was getting any money from either of her parents, so she'd decided it was time to knuckle down and find herself something. She quickly found out that employers weren't exactly big fans of teenagers who already had a criminal conviction. Shop after shop that she went into, Georgie was turned away as soon as they took a look at her CV. Just as she was ready to give up, she was walking by an Auto-repair shop and she'd decided to try one last time. When she'd walked in and asked about a job, the guy Burt, laughed a little and tried to trick her by giving her a small test. He'd shown her a car engine and asked her what was wrong with it. Immediately she knew and began to list one by one the many problems that this engine had starting off with the fact that a small chunk of it wasn't even there. He'd been so impressed that he'd offered her the job right there and then.

Santana had given her a ride to school on the Monday since her truck was still at her mom's house. The more time that Georgie spent with Santana, the more things that she was learning about her. Including the fact that she drove like a Grandma. Georgie was beginning to become impatient, and turned her head to look at Santana as she drove.

"What?" Santana asked as she noticed Georgie staring at her.

Georgie sighed and pulled her eyes away from Santana and back to the front. "You drive slower than my Grandma. And she's dead." She deadpanned.

It was clear to see that Santana was trying her best to not laugh at the comment and keep her face neutral. Eventually however, after a few seconds of trying, she let out a loud laugh, not being able to keep it in any longer. " It's a little thing called road safety. I don't know if you've heard of it." Santana shot back playfully, her eyes still focused on the road.

"Oh please, considering the speed you're going, you might as well take your foot off the accelerator and we could roll the rest of the way and still get there quicker." Georgie quipped with a roll of her eyes.

"You can get out if you want." Santana replied, turning her head to look at Georgie as the stopped at a traffic light.

Georgie shrunk back in her seat thinking of the thirty-minute walk that would be ahead of her if she did. "I'm good thanks." She said quickly.

Santana made a 'mm hmm' noise in agreement. "That's what I thought. Now shut up, and let me drive."

When they'd finally pulled up in the lot and gotten out of the car, Santana in her usual cheerleading uniform and Georgie clad in a baggy band t-shirt that went down to her mid-thigh, fishnet tights, combat boots, and with her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail, it was safe to say they'd received a fair few stares from horny high school kids between the pair of them.

As they walked down the hall towards their lockers, Georgie heard a wolf whistle coming from behind her. She was going to ignore it and carry on, but Santana stopped in her tracks the minute it happened and headed straight towards two big, burly guys wearing letterman jackets and leaning against the lockers, smirking at them. Once she'd gotten there, she stood opposite them and put on a fake smile. For a second, Georgie thought she was going to start a friendly conversation with them, but she was wrong. Very wrong.

"Listen to me you two balls of lard. And do not say anything until I am finished. Understood? Great. Now, if you ever do that again. Not just to me. Not just to my friend Georgie over here, "She motioned over to where Georgie was stood smirking next to her. "But to anyone in this sorry place, you can be sure to count on the fact that you will spend the rest of your days until you inevitably have a heart attack and croak, without a dick. You know why? Don't answer that, I'm going to tell you why. Because if I see you or even hear a whisper that either of you have done that again, I can promise you that I will personally, cut them off." She turned and walked down the hall as if it had never happened.

Georgie stood watching as she went, slightly scared, slightly impressed and incredibly turned on.

* * *

When the bell for lunch finally went, Georgie sprung out of her seat and raced down to the cafeteria. Already it was flooding with people and Georgie had a hard time looking through the crowds for the table that she usually sat at. Once she'd found it she pushed through some people and sat herself down in-between Sam and Quinn. Quinn had been nice to her ever since they'd first met on Georgie's third day when Mike had first invited her to sit with them. Something that was apparently unheard of, however the same could have been said for Santana. Georgie had never been one to naturally get along with the 'popular girls' but this time it was different. Everything about this high school was different from the ones she'd been to before, and Georgie could see herself sticking around at this one for a while longer.

Everyone was immersed in their own conversations and Georgie was finding it hard keeping up with all of them. Being around this many people on a regular basis was not something Georgie was used to just yet. Instead she pulled out some left-over pasta that Mari had made the night before for dinner and started up a conversation with Quinn about how she dealt with being pregnant at sixteen.

She let out a quiet groan as she took the first bite of the pasta. One thing that she had found out that she loved about Santana's mom was her cooking. The pasta had been delicious and she and Santana had almost had their first fight when they were deciding who would take the leftovers. Eventually Georgie won, of course, because she'd reminded Santana of the strict 'diet' that the cheerios were meant to follow. Grudgingly, Santana had agreed and had brought a salad instead.

When the bell rang again to signal the end of lunch, Georgie slung her rucksack over her shoulder and started to head towards her next class. A soft hand belonging to the one Santana Lopez grabbed her forearm in an attempt to stop Georgie walking. "Hey, you okay?" Georgie asked confused.

Santana smiled and nodded." Yeah, it's just I forgot to tell you I've got Glee club tonight and probably on Wednesday as well so I can't give you a ride home."

"Oh okay. I've got work tonight anyway so I'll just walk there from here." She supplied with a shrug. Santana nodded agreeing.

"What time do you finish?" She asked as they began walking down the hall again so not to be late to their classes. "Do you need me to come get you after?"

"Eight I think, so yeah that would be great thanks. I'll go home and get my truck at some point so you don't need to drive me about," Georgie laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'll try and talk to my mom as well. It's not fair on you to have to keep me at your house."

Santana smiled sadly at Georgie. "You don't have to do that. If you don't want to go home then don't. My mom adores you and I really don't mind sharing," She stopped outside a classroom, and Georgie guessed it was where her class was."I'll pick you up at eight." She finished as she turned towards the room and opened the door.

"See you later." Georgie muttered with a wave. The second the door shut, the bell rung and Georgie knew she was already late to her class. Deciding she could skip just one, she gathered some clothes she kept for dancing out of her locker and made her way over to the dance studio to let off some steam.

She spent the rest of the afternoon in there, flitting between different dance styles and practicing moves she had gotten a little rusty at. By the end of the day she was sweating, but decided to skip the showers since she was going to carry on getting sweaty and greasy for the rest of the night anyway.

* * *

"Oh crap." Georgie swore to herself as she stared up at the ceiling of the guidance office. She was in one of her assigned weekly appointments with the guidance counselor, Miss Pillsbury, when she realized that she'd forgotten to get her truck from her mom's house.

Miss Pillsbury coughed in disapproval. "As much as I am glad to hear you say something Georgie, can you please not swear in my office." She asked politely. Georgie, from her place sprawled across two chairs so that she was laying down with her feet hanging on off one side, turned her head to look at Miss Pillsbury and rolled her eyes.

"Look Emma I'm sorry, it's just that-"Georgie began.

"Miss Pillsbury please." The other woman corrected.

Georgie rolled her eyes once again and carried on. "It's just that forgot to go and get my truck from my mom's. Do you know what this means? I am going to have to sit through a whole... what do they call it? Lesson? Session? Whatever, of Glee Club." She groaned and sat up in the chair.

"You do? Well that's great! My boyfriend Carl has been in there this week helping a few of them out with their dental hygiene. Isn't that wonderful of him?" Miss Pillsbury gushed at the news, as she stared off into the distance probably fantasizing about the guy.

Georgie cringed. "Wonderful," She repeated nodding her head sarcastically. "Wait, he's the hot one that Santana was talking about?"

"Probably. He is very..." Miss Pillsbury trailed off, seeming very dazed just at the thought of him.

"Hot?" Georgie finished, her eyebrows raised at the other woman. "Oh Emma-"

"Miss Pillsbury please. "Miss Pillsbury pressed, suddenly out of her daze.

"You really gotta get on that man." Georgie grinned, winking at her and ignoring her yet again.

"Okay we're done for the day," Miss Pillsbury blurted out, suddenly looking uncomfortable and standing up from her seat." Have this," She handed Georgie a pamphlet reading 'Young and full of too much fun?'. " And I will see you next week." She practically pushed Georgie out of her office, except she didn't touch her once.

Georgie looked at the pamphlet once more, frowning at the tag line on the top, before she stuffed it into her bag. She began to wander down the hall, not knowing what to do now as her session had finished early. She was about to go and sit outside when a loud voice called out, making her stop and turn around.

"You! Other Hudson get yourself over here now!" A woman in a full tracksuit and short blonde hair was waving her hand over signaling at Georgie to go over. From the things she'd heard, Georgie guessed that this was Sue Sylvester, the Cheerios coach. When she reached the office, Sue was already sat back at her desk, one weight in each hand.

" Sit down," She commanded, pointing one of the weights at a seat opposite her. Georgie did as she was told. " Now," She began again. " When I found out that there was another Huson in the school, I'm not going to lie, I looked for you in the lunch que first assuming that's where you would be. I know Finn, and despite being the quarterback, I am fully aware likes to pack in a few sandwiches at least four times a day. He inhales them, have you seen it? It's something quite special. I'm almost sure he could go up against The Beiste," Georgie frowned slightly, what the hell was going on? "Anyway," Sue continued. "Imagine my shock when I found out that not only is your body in perfect condition, but you also happen to be making several of my attention seeking, half-witted cheerios shake with rage every time they see you out of jealousy because of your also perfect features."

Georgie was confused now. She had heard several stories of people leaving this office crying after facing the wrath that is Sue Sylvester, but ever since she'd stepped foot into this office, she'd done nothing but insult everyone else but Georgie. "Uh, thank you," Georgie replied, uncertain on what she should be saying. "Why did you call me in here, may I ask?" She finished as she looked about the decorated office.

Sue smirked. " Ah yes, well that was it. Now that I have met you, I can tell people in full confidence how you told me that you based your look around a young Sue Sylvester."

"But I don't base-" Georgie tried to say.

"Of course, you do. Rewind time to five years ago and my twenty-two-year-old self would be sitting opposite you and people wouldn't have been able to tell us apart.

Georgie's eyebrows scrunched up at the woman's words. "Right, okay. Well thanks I guess." She said as she stood up.

Sue stood up at the same time as Georgie did and rushed around her desk. "Of course," She said as she opened the door for Georgie. " You are welcome in here anytime."

Georgie, more confused than she'd ever been walked slowly out of the office not entirely sure what had just happened. She had an admirer it seemed.

* * *

At the end of the day, Georgie found herself being reluctantly dragged by Santana into the choir room. "Look," Santana said, stopping and turning to face her. "If I can spend several hours every week in this room then I'm sure you will manage one time." Georgie laughed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Fine, but if there are no fist fights or arguments within the first ten minutes then I'm leaving." She said semiserious as she followed Santana further into the room. She looked over to where Finn was sitting in the middle of the room practically drooling as he nodded off in his chair like an old man." Well, this is fun." She muttered to herself as several pairs of eyes followed her movements

"Shut up and sit down." Santana laughed as she patted the chair to her right.

From the second Mr. Schuester walked cheerily in and began rambling on about some famous guy Georgie began to feel herself lose focus on what he was saying. It appeared though, that most of the other people in the room felt the same as Georgie. Apparently, none of them were too interested in what he had to say that day. Only when the bell rang loudly did those that were falling asleep like Finn, suddenly jerk awake.

"Making Christopher Cross a Golden Globe, Oscar and five-time Grammy award winner." Mr. Schue finished as he turned back around to face the group. Brittany, who was on the other side of Santana quickly raised her hand.

"Brittany?" Mr. Schue said looking at her.

"I would just like to say that from now on I demand to have every solo in Glee Club" She said simply, looking across the room to Rachel who looked like she was about to have an aneurism. Georgie snorted quietly, glad that something semi-interesting was now happening.

"What?" Mr. Schue said looking confused.

"When I had my teeth cleaned," Brittany began again. "I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am." Everybody, including Georgie was looking at Brittany with bemused expressions on their faces wondering how this had happened.

Santana also began to speak, drawing Georgie's attention even further to the conversation. " I went with her and I had a Britney fantasy too," She nodded, supporting Brittany's statement. Georgie thought back to the previous night when Santana told her she was going to the dentist that night but only for the anesthesia. That conversation made much more sense now. "Although now that I'm thinking about it," She frowned looking over to Brittany. "I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined."

"That doesn't make any sense-" Georgie said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"See Mr. Schue I told you," Kurt cut in. The man upfront began to look impatient. "Britney Spears busted our Britt out of her everyday fragmented haze of confusion, and gave her the confidence to step up and perform."

"I'm more talented than all of you, I see that clearly now," Brittany supplied quietly. "It's Britney... bitch." She finished finally, making Georgie shake silently with laughter.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue said, his voice slightly raised. "We're not doing Britney Speares and that's that." He moved to turn back around to the board when Kurt started again.

"Mr. Schue, you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we _really_ want to do," Kurt pressed, gaining some nods in agreement from some other members. "I mean this club regularly pays tribute to Pop Culture and Britney Spears _is_ Pop Culture to suggest otherwise is-"

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue shouted loudly. Everyone's heads snapped over to where he was stood at the front." I'm done talking about this!"

"Jeeze, let loose a little would you! Stop being so freaking uptight all the time!" Kurt shouted back, leaning back in his chair once he'd finished. An awkward silence filled the room. Georgie could see that everyone was shocked by their wide-open mouths. Santana next to her, had moved one had onto Georgie's forearm and the other hand was raised up in the air near Brittany. She was clearly just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"Now this," Georgie whispered, leaning into Santana with a grin on her face." Is what I'm talking about." The hand that was on Georgie's forearm let go and slapped her lightly where it had just been indicating this was not the time to be making jokes.

"Kurt. I'll see you in the principal's office." Mr. Schue said calmly, pointing to the door.

"Uh oh." Georgie said aloud as Kurt gathered up his bag and stormed out the room.

As soon as he left, everyone began talking in hushed voices about what had just happened. Georgie who was over the moon at the fact that she'd gotten exactly what she wanted turned to face Santana and let out a loud laugh. "That was fucking awesome. Is it always like this?" She asked, eager to see if this could become a regular source of entertainment for her.

"Ugh no, I wish." Santana replied bitterly. "Normally it's just Berry and your brother prancing around up front while we all sway in the background."

Georgie frowned. "What's the point in coming then?" She asked, genuinely curious. Santana sighed and looked about the room to make sure no one was listening. Brittany had already wandered off to the other side of the room and was talking to Mercedes meaning the two were out of earshot from everybody.

"Okay, don't tell anyone I said this but I kind of love it," She muttered quietly so only Georgie could hear. "You know how you just have that one thing that you love doing so much that you would just take any chance you can get to do it? That's what Glee Club is for me. It gives me the opportunity to do what I love the most and look hot as hell doing it." She finished with a shrug, and looked up to see Georgie smiling at her with warm eyes.

"Yeah, I get it." Georgie replied simply, thinking about her dancing. She would take any chance she could to dance no matter where she was just because she loved it so much. Hearing Santana talk about something so passionately made something stir within Georgie. More than ever she felt herself drawn towards Santana and the control that she had on it was beginning to dwindle.

* * *

"Admit it." Santana said to Georgie as they made their way through the parking lot.

Georgie sighed and rolled her eyes."Okay the first half was fine," She said, raising her hands in a surrendering motion."I gotta say, that little spat between Mr. Schue and Kurt was quite the piece of entertainment and no offence but nothing happens in this place so to see that was a treat. Before that, the most exciting thing that I've seen happen since I got here is an old lady slipping over on a grape in the grocery store the other day."

The two reached Santana's car and she pressed the button on her keys, unlocking it for the two. As they climbed in, Santana shook her head. "I cannot believe Lady Hummel did that. I mean if there was anything he was going to get into an argument with a teacher about it would be that. That or something to do with the awful bowties that he insists on wearing." She started up the car and moved out of the parking lot.

Georgie chuckled and pulled her phone out of her back pocket to check it. Her heart dropped as she noticed that she had a message from a guy that she had known earlier that year in one of her other schools. It was just a simple 'Call me now.'. She stared at the message debating on whether to ring the guy or not. She hadn't known him very well but they'd hooked up a couple of times and she'd got high with him and his group of friends a lot while she was there. Things had ended pretty badly however. He'd been the guy she was arguing with the night she'd thrown the brick at the shop widow that resulted in her arrest. She hadn't spoken to him since.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. She really could have done with never hearing from this guy again.

Santana moved her head slightly to look at Georgie. " What's up?" She asked as they pulled into her drive.

"Nothing. It's not important." Georgie said shaking her head as she got out the car. Santana nodded, not thinking anymore of it.

That night all Georgie could think about was the message in her phone. Why did he need her? After that night all those weeks ago, why now? Santana was studying in her room and her Mom was in the living room so Georgie had a moment to herself. She stepped out the backdoor into the garden shutting the door behind her and sat on the step that lead down. Taking a breath, she pressed the call button and put her phone to her ear instinctively biting her nails as she did.

"Hello?" A gruff voice spoke through the speakers.

Georgie felt her blood run cold at the familiar voice "What the fuck do you want Vince?"

"Georgie!" Vince answered with a laugh. "Pleasant as always. You haven't changed I see."

"Answer the fucking question. I don't have time for your crap anymore." Georgie snapped.

"What? I can't catch up with an old friend?"

"Old friend? You're kidding right? Old friends don't leave each other to get _arrested_ Vince!" Her voice rose as she spoke but quickly remembered that Santana's mom was just behind the doors so she quietened down.

"You're still on that? Get over it Georgie, shit happens." He sighed. Georgie's eyes narrowed at his words.

"You are unbelievable."

"So, I've been told many times." He smirked.

"What you do want?" She repeated, getting impatient now. She checked behind her to make sure no one was listening in.

"Nates angry," He said simply." With you. You were part of this gang and you just left. You know you can't do that. I'm helping you out here Georgie. When you left you owed him some money, right? Give it back and you might get off lightly since he always liked you, and do it soon or things are goanna get a lot worse." Georgie had stood up at some point as anger flared up inside her.

"I had no choice but to leave and you know that. If Nate wants his money then fine but I'm out. I'm not coming back." She growled down the phone.

"Just get him the money." Vince finished simply before he hung up. Georgie stood in the silence for a few minutes thinking over the conversation she'd just had. She was angry now. How dare he, after weeks of nothing from anyone from her old life and all of a sudden, he's asking her to call him so he can get money off her. They'd left her when she needed them most and she was supposed to just forget about it? Georgie shivered from the cold, and headed back inside.

"Everything okay Mija?" Mari asked from her place on the couch. Georgie looked over and nodded with a smile on her face before she headed upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight the smile dropped.

She walked into Santana's room and flopped face first down onto the bed. She groaned loudly in frustration into the bedding causing Santana to look up from her work at her.

"From the troll noises you were making I nearly mistook you for Berry there." Santana said in a monotone voice as she looked back to her work.

Georgie didn't reply she just turned over to face the ceiling. Before tonight she was hoping to forget all about her old 'friends' but of course, it couldn't be that easy could it. Hopefully she could just ask Burt for a few extra shifts at the shop to make up the money she owed Nate and that would be the end of it.

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you to Bowcorn and Guest for reviewing! And as always, review and let me know what you think -A**


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't have to do it you know."

Exhaling slowly, Georgie turned back around to face Santana. That morning Georgie had gotten up early so she would have enough time to pick up her truck before school started. She knew she couldn't keep putting it off and the longer she did the worse it would be.

"Yeah, I do," Georgie replied shaking her head. "I've got to face her at some point. Might as well be now." Santana from her seat at the breakfast bar just nodded, as Georgie turned back around and left the house picking up her skateboard on the way out.

Ten minutes later, Georgie was skating up the drive that lead to her mom's house. She'd noticed that her mom's car was still in the drive meaning she hadn't left for work yet. Taking in a deep breath Georgie walked up to front door. She'd had a mini debate with herself on the way there about what she would do when she got there. On one hand she could have just walked straight in and announced her presence in the house, and on the other she could knock and wait outside. She chose the latter.

After knocking firmly on the door, Georgie stood ringing her hands together and starting to think that it was a bad idea. The door suddenly swung open to reveal Carol dressed and ready for work. It appeared as though she was just about to leave when Georgie had shown up. The two stood staring at each other for a short while. Anything Georgie had prepared to say was suddenly forgotten and her mouth had gone dry.

"What are you doing here." Carol said not taking her eyes away from Georgie's.

Georgie looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry." She said simply. She knew arguing with her mom wasn't going to get her anywhere so she tried a different approach. Carol shook her head and moved forward out of the door forcing Georgie to take a step back.

"I don't have time for this Georgie."

"Please, mom! Hear me out." Georgie begged as Carol walked away from her and up to her car. She stopped once she'd reached her car and turned around to face Georgie who had followed her. Realizing that she was going to listen Georgie took a breath. She had one shot at this.

"I am so sorry. For everything. I know I haven't been the perfect daughter. I know that and I'm sorry. You have to believe me. What I said the other night wasn't right. You're my mom and I shouldn't speak to you like that. I'm trying to change from who I used to be and I slipped up the other night." There was a silence as she finished. Carol stood staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. " You know I even got a job. At that auto repair shop in town." Georgie said with a small smile on her face.

Carol sighed but didn't make a move to leave. Georgie took this as a good sign. " I accept your apology," Carol said, looking at Georgie. " But you can't move back in. You're free to come and get any of your things still here if you want them, but from now on I want nothing to do with you." Georgie felt a single tear escape the corner of her eye and drop down her face. "I have to get to work now." She finished firmly. Georgie nodded and took a step back as Carol got into her car and drove away.

She walked slowly up to rest against her truck trying to process what had just happened. Tears began to form in her eyes and Georgie felt her legs beginning to shake. She slid down the side of her truck until she was sat on the ground with her back against it and her hands came up to her mouth as she let out a sob. Both of her parents now didn't want anything to do with her. As tears fell freely she tried to work out where it had all gone wrong.

* * *

The next few days that followed Georgie buried herself in her work. She'd spoken to Burt later that day and asked for any shifts he could give her and since then she'd been at the shop in any free time she had. She knew getting the money that she owed Nate wouldn't be easy to do quickly so working constantly for the next few months was something Georgie was prepared to do. Either way, it gave her an excuse to avoid Santana as much as she could.

Georgie knew the girl was wondering what exactly had happened when she'd gone to pick up her truck. Judging by the fact that she was still sleeping in her bed every night, Santana had guessed that it hadn't gone well. She had tried multiple times to talk to Georgie about it but all she'd gotten back was a vague answer that didn't tell her much at all. If Georgie wasn't ready to talk about it though then fine, she could wait.

One evening when Georgie turned up for her shift she noticed that Burt wasn't there. She'd thought nothing of it and carried on with her work. Only when Brian, a guy in his twenty's that worked there, came over to talk to Georgie for a bit, did she find out that Burt had had a heart attack earlier that day.

"No shit?" Georgie said in shock when she found out.

"Yeah, apparently he was just talking with a customer and he fell to the floor and had a heart attack right there and then" Brian replied as he sorted through some tools.

Georgie's head shook as she wiped her hands having now finished for the day. " Poor Kurt. He was pulled out of class today and he didn't come back but no one knew why. That must be it."

Brian nodded as he continued sorting. "Him and his dad are close so it's probably gonna hit the kid pretty hard. I know that his mom died when he was younger so it's a good job Carol is around now."

Georgie froze. "Carol?" She repeated.

"Yeah, Burt got himself a new woman. Carol Hudson," Brian said as he shut the tool box and put it back on the shelf. "I'm heading off now, see you later." He waved as he walked off.

Georgie forced out a smile as she said goodbye. How could her mom be dating her boss and how the hell hadn't she already heard about this from Finn or Kurt? Was she really that out of the loop?

Georgie pulled up on Santana's drive twenty minutes later, glad to be home. The long hours she'd been doing on top of school had tired her out. She headed upstairs ignoring the voices coming from the living room and got straight in the shower letting the scalding hot water run down her back relaxing her overworked muscles.

Once she'd gotten out and re-dressed into a baggy hoodie and some sweats, she walked back downstairs to find Santana and her Mari sat watching a movie together. Georgie's lips twitched in a smile at the sight. A part of her wished that she could have had the relationship that Santana and Mari had with her own mom, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy to see the other mother and daughter getting along well.

Georgie moved quietly towards where Santana was curled up in a blanket in the corner of the couch, not wanting to interrupt the movie. As she approached, Santana looked up and smiled sleepily at her, lifting the corner of the blanket to invite Georgie under it. Accepting the offer, Georgie sat down next to Santana and tucked herself under the blanket. The three of them sat in silence as the movie carried on occasionally laughing at certain bits.

Around half way through, Georgie began to feel herself becoming restless. She looked over to Mari to see that she had fallen asleep and then to Santana to see her still awake but eyes fixated on the screen in front of them. "I'm going to get a drink. You want one?" Georgie asked, leaning into Santanna as she did as to not wake the other woman. She quietly nodded to Georgie with a smile.

Standing up from the couch Georgie made her way into the Kitchen. One thing that people were sure to learn about Georgie the more they got to know her was her inability to sit through any movie for the whole time. Now of course, part of that was the ADHD but more so Georgie just really didn't see the big thing about movies. Yeah, some were fun to watch for a while, but they all had the same ending. The two main characters get together at the end and live happily ever after, or oh no everyone died. And then there was the plot twists and ever since the 'Luke I am your father' scene, Georgie couldn't help but feel extremely underwhelmed at any other attempts.

As Georgie walked back into the living room, each hand now holding a full glass, she tried her best not to trip up and spill the water over the wooden floors beneath her feet. That would be a mess that quite frankly, Georgie would run away from as fast as she could and leave for someone else to clean up. Santana whispered a quiet 'thank you' as Georgie placed the drinks on the table and crawled back under the blanket. Unintentionally, Georgie was now much closer to the other girl. As she sat down her leg was pressed against Santana's and she could feel the warmth radiating off her.

Becoming uninterested in the movie plot once again, Georgie's mind drifted back to Kurt and Burt. Ever since she'd found out, she couldn't stop thinking about how Kurt must have felt when he was told about his dad. The fact that she literally couldn't imagine what it must have felt like disturbed Georgie slightly. Being so worried about someone because you cared about them so much that you couldn't breathe or even think properly. Waiting up, unable to sleep in fear that something else might happen. As she thought about it more and more, Georgie found herself not being able to imagine herself ever feeling like this towards any of her family. This thought caused her brow to furrow as she stared down at her hands.

* * *

Georgie slammed her locker shut making a few people around her look over at the noise, and leant back against it shutting her eyes. The day was testing her, and she was failing miserably. That morning, her truck had yet again failed to start causing Georgie to have to ask Santana for a ride. Not that there was a problem with that other than Santana's grandma driving and their drastically different taste in music choices that caused a small argument to be had on the way. Eventually Georgie had given up, not able to bear the silence in the car any longer and let Santana, who subsequently had a big shit eating grin on her face, play her music.

Everything had been going relatively well after that until Lunch, which Georgie skipped to go into the dance studio. She'd walked in to find out that not only was it occupied, but that it would be continuously occupied for the next few weeks. As a result of not having her calming mechanism, Georgie found herself very unfocused for the remainder of the day, which had gotten her into trouble several times.

To be fair though, she would have gotten away with her attempt to flick paper balls onto Mrs Carsons desk if Puck hadn't tried to join in and accidently flick one at her head. When she'd turned around and saw paper balls lined up on both Georgie's and Puck's desks they were both immediately sent to Figgins' office. Luckily, he was busy so let them off with a warning.

Georgie let out a long breath as she opened up her eyes again. Spotting a flash of bright red, Georgie snapped her eyes over to her right to see Kurt has just walked past her. She'd been meaning to talk to him ever since she'd found out about Burt a few days earlier. Pushing herself of her locker, Georgie jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, Kurt wait up." She called.

At hearing his name, he turned around and gave a weak smile to Georgie. "Hello Georgie, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said politely as he carried on walking, Georgie now by his side.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your dad," Georgie replied. " I work with him at the shop and he is always kind to me. The other day he even let me have half his sandwich because I forgot my lunch."

The pair stopped as they reached Kurt's locker. He turned his head towards Georgie as he opened up his locker looking over to Georgie with a sad smile. " Wow, he shared his food with you? He must really like you."

Georgie smiled in return." Yeah, he's a great guy. I know my mom and him have a 'thing' or something so I guess that makes us family, now right? I'm not involved with all the stuff you guys probably do but still, if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Thank you, Georgie. That's very kind of you," Kurt said, shutting his locker gently. Georgie nodded her head once in return. "I'm singing in Glee club today, so you are welcome to come. I know from experience that a song can help more than words sometimes. Also, having someone there that knows him would be nice. All the group knows of him and that he's my dad but that's it, so it's not quite the same."

"Of course," Georgie said immediately. " I'd love to. Are you going there now?" Kurt nodded and the two of them walked down the hall and turned into the choir room.

When she entered, a few faces looked over to her in confusion. " Georgie!" Mike called across the room a big smile on his face from seeing the other girl there. " What are you doing here? Have you joined Glee club yet?"

Georgie laughed and shook her head as she took a seat on the back row. " No uh, Kurt invited me today to hear him sing since I know his dad. Not joined just yet."

" Well you need to join soon, you can sing right?" Mike inquired.

"I mean, sure I can sing I guess but..." Georgie trailed off as she fidgeted uncomfortably. No one knew she could sing since she'd never sung in front of anyone before so the idea of singing in front of a group of people was slightly daunting. " Just don't think you're getting me up there prancing around to Rocky Horror or something anytime soon though."

As she finished talking, Santana entered the room with Brittany by her side. The scowl that was previously on her face turned to confusion as soon as she saw Georgie sat at the back talking with Mike.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, as she walked up to Georgie and sat in the seat slightly in front of her, turning around so she could see the other girl.

Georgie sighed. Why was it such a shock to everyone that she was there? She'd been there before. "Kurt invited me. He's singing for his dad and I know Burt from the shop so... yeah," Georgie trailed off, the rest being obvious. " And I need a ride home." She added with a shrug.

Santana just nodded and turned back around to face the front as Mr. Schue began speaking.

"Alright guys, I know things have been pretty morose around here this past week, but I want to celebrate some good news for our little family. Let's hear it for Finn on getting back his Quarterback job and leading the Titans to a win in their second game of the season!" As people began clapping Georgie snorted and shook her head. He really had them all wrapped around his little finger.

"Yeah," Puck began, leaning forward slightly to look at Finn. " Too bad that Sam kid had to have his arm basically ripped off for it to happen. It's good to have you back in the Saddle brother." As she looked at Puck, Georgie realized she hadn't properly spoken to him since the Monday after the party in which they'd agreed that they were better off as friends, much to Pucks reluctance. Georgie just didn't want to ruin a possibly great friendship by them hooking up and ending up hating each other.

The short silence in the room was broken by Kurt who had walked up to the front. " Mr. Schue, if I may?" He said quietly to the teacher before turning fully around to face them all. "Um, I wanted to thank everyone for your kind emails and queries about my dad, but for your information, his condition remains the same. I need to express myself, so with your permission Mr. Schue, I've prepared a number for the occasion." The group stayed silent as Kurt talked, frowns on their faces in sympathy.

"Of course, Kurt." Mr. Schue said softly before making his way up to take the seat beside Santana.

"On the day of my mom's funeral," Kurt continued. " When they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean that was it. That was the last time I was ever going to see her. And I remember I looked up at my dad and I, I just wanted him to say something. Just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it, and just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me, that was enough. This is for my dad."

When he finished speaking, Georgie swallowed. Not once had she ever felt that much love towards someone as what Kurt was describing. As he began singing Georgie found herself unable to draw her eyes away from him. He seemed to drift off into his own world every now and then and Georgie couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on something private as she stared.

She pulled her eyes away, looking across as everybody else in the room as he sang. Quinn and Rachel were crying, as were Brittany, Mike and Tina. It appeared everyone in the room was affected somewhat by Kurt's singing. Looking in front of her, Georgie saw Santana's face. Her glossy lips were pouted and from anyone else looking at her she would have appeared only slightly upset by the situation. However, as Georgie looked more closely at her she realized that Santana was digging her nails on one hand into the other presumably to stop herself from crying.

Frowning slightly, Georgie leaned forward and reached out towards Santana's hand. She touched it lightly, making another girl jump. From behind her, Georgie could see Santana look down at her hand and then look back up to the front showing no other indication that she'd seen it. Pressing down slightly then opening her fingers Georgie waited to see what Santana would do. She was about to withdraw her hand when she felt another hand slide into hers and squeeze it tight. Santana pushed their joined hands off her lap and put them behind her seat so they were now in front of Georgie.

Unconsciously, Georgie's thumb ran across Santana's as she was drawn back to Kurt's performance. The minute he finished singing and the bell rang, pulling everyone seemed to come out of the trance they were in. People got up and surrounded Kurt, hugging him and giving him words of comfort.

Santana however, didn't move. She seemed frozen in her spot as she carried on staring forward, her hand still in Georgie's. They all began to filter out of the room one by one, eventually leaving it so just Santana and Georgie were in the room.

Slowly Georgie rose from her seat and stepped down a level, to where Santana's seat was. She crouched down in front of her staring up to try and catch her eye.

"Hey," Georgie said softly, squeezing the other girls hand lightly. Santana's eyes flickered over to see Georgie looking up at her, her eyebrows knitted together. "You okay?"

"The last thing I said to my Dad was I hate you," Santana began quietly." I went to visit him before school started up again and we got into a huge fight. He has a new wife, a three-year-old daughter. A whole new family. That means _I_ have all this new family. And Kurt, he has no one. If his dad died who is he left with, Lumps the clown and your mom? Sorry but from what I've heard they're _not_ the best family. I mean look at the situation they've put you in. How can he be so calm about it? No matter how much I may not want them I have family but Kurt has no one."

Georgie turned her head away as she thought about Santana's words. A sharp pang of sadness shot through Georgie's chest as she realised that, although her family was alive, she too had no one.

"Despite what's going on with me, my mom..." Georgie sighed trying to think of the right words. "She's not a bad person. She's just a shit mom. To me anyway. To Finn she's just like any regular mom and Burt's not crazy, he's not going to be with a horrible person is he." Santana's eyebrows knitted together, her eyes focused on their joined hands as Georgie spoke. "What I'm trying to say is that, if Burt were to die my mom and Finn aren't going to kick him to the curb. Kurt is still going to have family. He's never going to be alone, I guess I'm his family too, now right? And you guys in here. You may not act like it but I can see you all care about each other. He's not going to be alone."

"How do you do that?" Santana asked as she rose her eyes to meet with Georgie's.

"Do what?"

"How do you calm me down like that. Like earlier," She nodded down to their hands. "and just now while I'm freaking out about something that doesn't even really concern me. You just know what to do and what to say. How?"

Georgie blinked. She didn't know what to say to that. She looked to where Santana's had was still grasped in hers and shook her head. She hadn't even thought about it when she'd done it. She just did. " I... I don't know," She answered honestly. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself and I just did it and what I said just now about Kurt... that didn't even really make sense... I don't know." She shook her head as she began to pull her hand out of Santana's and stood up.

"Don't." Santana stopped her as she stood up as well. She pulled Georgie's retracting hand back towards her and intertwined them once again. Sensing eyes on her, Georgie raised her head to look at Santana. They were now much closer than Georgie had previously thought. She could feel the heat that was radiating off Santana and her nostrils were filled with the scent of her perfume. It was intoxicating to be so close.

"I'm not going to lie," Georgie said as she looked down at their hands before taking in a deep breath. "I am extremely turned on right now." The silence that followed lead Georgie to believe that she'd said the wrong thing. Serious talks where _not_ her thing and there had been way too many of those recently. She flickered her eyes over to Santana who had a flushed face.

"God damnit Georgie!" Santana said, finally cracking and bursting out into laughter. "You are unbelievable." Georgie grinned as Santana punched her in the shoulder with her free hand.

"C'mon," She said, pulling Santana's hand as she stepped down onto the floor. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you to dstowe123 for reviewing! -A**


End file.
